


Blood is what Heals

by AHSBroadwaySoapFan45



Series: The 103-Year Saga [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Friendship/Love, Lost Love, Untold Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45/pseuds/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going over 20 years without seeing Whitney Frost, Elizabeth Johnson is shocked to actually see her walk into the Hotel Cortez, but this time she feels more then just friendship towards her. Whitney comes back to the Cortez quiet frequently and her and Elizabeth begin to have an affair and as they are doing so they learn each others' secrets and they use their secrets to help each other through their struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whitney - June 26, 1947

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the countess/Elizabeth and Whitney Frost, I think they are amazing villains. Since we don't know what happens at the Hotel Cortez in the 1940's and Agent Carter takes place in the same time period/setting I thought it would this would make an amazing crossover! I don't own any of these characters, with the exception of a few I'm going to use in later chapters. Some of these characters belong to Marvel/the writers of Agent Carter and Ryan Murphy. I don't own some of the quotes that are used as well again they belong to the writers of Agent Carter ( I might use a couple from AHS so, therefore, those quotes belong to it's writers ). I hope you guys enjoy this!

I had just finished filming a movie called “Castle Doom”and I had just left the cast party to go have a celebratory drink and I decided to have my driver take me to a hotel that I have never been to before called the Hotel Cortez. I walked into the lobby and this hotel was quite exquisite, but not as exquisite as most hotels I have been to parties at. I went up the stairs to the bar area and sat down at the bar and ordered.

“One Martini please.” I said to the bartender.

He nodded and I turned my head to see a mysterious bleach blonde sit on the stool that was left to me. The bartender handed me my drink and I gave him change.

“No, no honey the drink is on me,” said the blonde next to me as I looked at her and the bartender handed me back my change as if he was ordered to obey her. “I own this hotel.”

I thought that was pretty bizarre a woman owning a hotel and after hearing that I chuckled a little.

“You own this establishment?” I asked still chuckling.

“Why yes, but I never always have. This hotel was a gift from my ex-husband.” She answered.

“Wow, he must have still loved you enough to give this whole thing.” I said very shocked.

“He sure did,” she said. “Hey you look familiar aren’t you that movie star ...ah... Whitney Frost?”

I honestly didn’t want to tell her the truth, but I guess it really wasn’t worth hiding.

“Why yes I am and you are?” I asked her because she still hasn’t told me her name yet.

“Well, you can just call me the countess.” she answered.

I can definitely tell you that that wasn’t her real name and that it is just a nickname or something she calls herself.

"I know that's really not your name, what is it really?" I asked.

“Okay, you got me,” she admitted. “ My name is actually Elizabeth Johnson.”

That name sounded very familiar, even though Johnson is a pretty common last name. I had meet an Elizabeth Johnson from Brooklyn, who was spending the summer with my neighbors, the Johnsons, in Oklahoma when I was about nine-years old. I remember liking her and being quite fond of her especially since she was years older than I was. I think we even wrote to each other for a while.

“Hey, I know this might sound like a silly question, but you wouldn’t happen have any relatives that live in Oklahoma do you because I grow up living next to a Johnson family that was just down the road?” I asked her.

“Why yes I do, I don’t know if they still live there,but I spent one summer there when I was about sixteen, and I meet this girl just down the road about seven years younger then I , Agnes Cully, I believe her name was.”

Now I knew for sure it was her. She remembered my real name. I didn’t recognize her at first because her hair was brown when I last saw her and it’s clearly not brown now.

“I am Agnes Cully,” I responded. “Whitney Frost is my stage name is my stage name.”

“Oh my god, Aggie!” She said cheerfully as she gave me a hug, which took me by surprise. “I thought I would never see you again!”

“I thought I wouldn’t see you again either because you stopped writing to me after a while, but who knew we would see each other again, in Los Angeles no less!”

“My papa flipped once he heard that I was writing to someone who was years younger than me.”

“ It's alright, I understand.” I told her.

I looked at Elizabeth and wondered how in hell could she be she be in her forties she looks much younger then me and I'm thirty-six.

“You look pretty good for your age!” I told her.

“Why, thank you! You don't look so bad yourself, Aggie or should I say Whitney?”

“Thank you! And Whitney will be fine. I don't want anyone here knowing my real name.”

“Oh, don't you worry your little secret is safe with me.” She assured me as she gave me a huge smile.

I looked at the clock just above the bar it was almost eleven and Cal would be expecting me home soon.

“Can I use your phone? I have to call my driver.” I asked Elizabeth.

“Sure,” she said with a disappointing look on her face like she didn't want our talk to end. “You got to get back to your husband that politician that's running for senator, ah what's his name…Something Chadwick right?”

“Yes, Calvin Chadwick.” I answered as Elizabeth lead my to the phone that was behind the bar.

“What’s the number?” She asked me. I told her my driver's number and she told it to the operator and hand the phone to me and my driver started to talk to me. 

I told him that I was down at the Hotel Cortez and he told me he would be there in about five minutes. So, while I waited I chatted with Elizabeth some more. It turns out she first came to L.A. about twenty years ago and she used to be an extra in movies, but didn’t have the heart to expand her acting career after a while. 

“Well if you ever change your mind and want to try to be in a movie again. I can ask my director Ken if he needs any extras.” I suggested. Ken probably wouldn’t even notice that Elizabeth was in her forties because she looks so young.

“No thanks, I got a hotel to run.” She answered.

Elizabeth and I exchanged phone numbers because we had am lot of catching up to do with each each eachother. We then walked downstairs and into the lobby to see if my drive had arrived yet and before I knew it I saw his car pull up.

“That’s my driver, I have to go,” I announced. “It was very nice to see you again and thanks for the drink.”

“You’re Welcome and come back anytime!” she called out and she waved goodbye as I started to head towards the car.

Oh, I definitely was going to come back and again and not just for a drink or to catch up with an old friend, but there was something that was drawing me to Elizabeth and I don’t know what it was and I couldn’t explain it either.


	2. Elizabeth - June 27, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters, with the exception of one I plan on using in later chapters. Some belong to Marvel/the writers of Agent Carter and some belong to Ryan Murphy. I own all the quotes used in this chapter.

I can’t believe Aggie or I’m sorry Whitney, actually came to the Cortez last night. I can’t believe it! I thought I would never see her again and as a famous actress no less, a famous actress who I happen to love and be obsessed with. I have went to see every Whitney Frost movie that has came out since she has been famous. But, if I remember correctly Aggie was never into acting, I thought she was into science, that’s why I never suspected it was her otherwise the two us would have seen each other again years ago. I guess that mother of her’s who never supported her daughter’s love for science must have convinced her to go out and make a name for herself, I mean in acting that is.

Now that she is all grown up and very pretty, I feel something different for her more than just friendship. I feel drawn to her, not just because she is a famous actress, but because I am starting to develop some sort of feelings for her, feelings that I thought I never would have had towards her in the past. I just think that if she ever came back to see me again, that she probably wouldn’t feel the same way since she is already married and she probably wouldn’t accept me for what I have become or what I am rather. I’m a blood-sucking creature or a vampire as most people call them in the movies. I usually go out and find innocent vulnerable men, have sex with them and drink their blood, usually causing them to die. But, I’m never able to find that special someone who I want to see again, if they lived that, to spend the rest of my life with.

Then she walks in the hotel and I feel like she would be the person I would like to spend the rest of my life with. Except, I wouldn’t want to suck her blood or do anything to hurt her. That’s what I have my men for. Besides, I would want to spend time with her a few more times before any of that can happen. I might feel a specific way about her, but will she feel the same way about me? I certainly don’t want to force it on her. I want wait until she is ready, that is if she will ever be ready.

It’s the end of the month and at around this time, specifically tonight, I'm heading to my ex-husband James March’s part of the hotel. Okay, you are probably thinking, Why does her ex-husband still live here? Well, it isn't as simple as you would think it is. You see, he actually died over twenty years ago. His killing spree started to get out of control, so someone must have found out ratted him out to the police. One day the cops came knocking on his door and he and his hotel maid and accomplice Hazel Evers, who I am still not quite fond of, had themselves killed before the cops can find them. I see his and Hazel’s spirits or ghosts or whatever you want to call them, once a month for dinner, which of course Hazel just makes food for the two of us. We settled on this arrangement that we would see each other once a month for dinner after he handed me the hotel in his will after he died. I guess a part of him still loves me even though I’m long over him.

I put on one of my best evening dresses to impress him, even though I didn’t care either way. I would go in simple frock if I wanted to, but I’m sure he wouldn’t like that and I certainly didn’t want to upset him because trust me he has a bad temper. I walked into his hotel room which consists of a bedroom and bathroom, which ghosts didn’t really need, a dining room, and a kitchen for Hazel to prepare meals in.

“Why hello Elizabeth, it’s always a pleasure.” he said as I walked in, while Hazel who was bringing the dinner to the table looked up at a me and frowned.

“ Hello James.” That’s all I said because I never know what the heck to say to him after not seeing him for a month.

“So, do you have a new lad in your life yet?” he asked. 

We are always through this same question every time I see him and I always give him the same answer which is, “No, I have not, just more blood victims.”

When I told him this this time, it wasn’t a hundred percent true. There was someone, but it was not a man, it was a woman who was nothing to me now then just an old friend and a Hollywood actress way ahead of his time. He nodded at my response and we began to eat dinner and began to have conversations about different topics not regarding who I’m in love with, not regarding Whitney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Elizabeth and her feelings towards Whitney? Do think Whitney will feel the same way? Please comment and let me know what you guys think! :)


	3. Whitney - July 11, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the quotes used in this chapter they are all from Agent Carter. I don't recommend reading this if you having seen the first and second episodes of the second season. I hope you enjoy! :)

I haven’t stopped to visit Elizabeth at the Cortez yet and it has been about two weeks. The reason why is because I have been busy filming for my new picture “The Woman with the Golden Mask”. I really hope that I can see her soon because we have a lot of catching up to do. Especially, since I haven’t seen or spoken to her in over twenty years.

Cal decided to take me to a horse race at Santa Anita Park because one of the horses we owned was participating in the race. I knew we were really going there for another publicity stunt, so Cal make himself look good for his senate campaign and he thinks by taking me with him, he will be able to do so because I am a famous actress and people would definitely want his attention if I’m there. I don’t particularly like these publicity stunts because all this actress business really isn’t me and who I am. It is just a disguise in my way of gaining power and feeling in charge, but what I really am is a scientist who is always looking to make a difference in the world, but nobody would really like that if they were would find it because I'm woman. My husband runs and owns a lab called Isodyne Energy, but what must people don't know is that way nobody suspects that I'm actually brains behind most of it's success. Especially during the war.

There is this substance I discovered two years ago called zero matter, which I discovered while testing an atomic bomb during the second world war. I noticed that this substance can actually suck up humans and vehicles whole. I saw it with my own eyes. Anyway, the matter is safely secure in the lab until I could do furthermore with it, but that wouldn’t happen until Cal talks to the Council of Nine, a group of elite older businessmen, that are looking to change the world and with me being a woman I have to of course use my husband, who is a member, to be able to do that.

While at the horse race, Cal and I had bunch of photographers taking pictures of us and a bunch of fans screaming at me and asking for me for my autograph. I started to become very overwhelmed that I could no longer hold a smile on my face because I really didn’t want to be there, Cal however tried to get me smiling again by pulling me close to him and kissing me. As we were trying to giggle and to have a good time meeting people, a man and a woman wearing a red dress came up to us looking to speak to us.

“Excuse me Miss. Frost, Edwin Jarvis head of Stark Pictures.” said the man as I shook his hand.

“Ah, charmed.” I said in response not sounding so thrilled because let’s face it, I've had a really long day and all I really wanted to do was go home.

“Might I have a word?” he asked me. I looked at Cal for approval and he nods me the okay and Mr. Jarvis takes me to the side.

As I walk away, I noticed that the woman in red began to speak to Calvin. We look around a bit and then Mr. Jarvis finally began to speak to me.

“You would be perfect for the lead role in the new Stark Pictures production.” He announced.

“Really and what’s the picture?” I asked trying to sound interested.

“The movie?” he asks.

“Yes.” I said quietly as I nodded my head.

“The movie that Stark Pictures is...is currently casting...is...called…” he paused and I gave him a look. I knew that this whole thing is a distraction just so his friend in the red dress can speak to Calvin.

“The British are coming!” he said uncertainty which makes me definitely believe now that this is a distraction.

“Um, I am tired of costume dramas to be quite honest.” I said as I try to get away from him. He however, pulled me back.

“Oh, no, no, this would be a spy picture, no you would be playing a female agent. Tough as nails.” He told me to make it sound more interesting.

I had to admit even though he was making the whole thing up, it did sound quite interesting.

“Now, I’m intrigued,” I said trying to sound interested yet again. “So, she doesn’t have a love interest?”

He looked at his friend in the red dress who was still talking to Cal.

“Um..,” he thought. “We haven’t found the right actor yet.”

He tried to convince me some more, until Cal finally came over after finishing his conversation with Mr. Jarvis’s friend.

“Hello, love.” he greeted me.

“Mr. Jarvis our horse lost.” said the woman in the red dress who happened to have a lovely British accent.

“Oh no,” said Mr.Jarvis. “We’ll be in touch Miss. Frost.”

Cal and I looked at them as they left very suspiciously because I think we can both sense that they are up to something and I would like to know what it is.

A woman that work at Isodyne Jane Scott and a mistress to Cal just died. I’m sure that’s what the woman in red was asking him about. Miss. Scott died while she touched the zero matter, which she shouldn’t have done because she ended up freezing herself to death. So, Cal hired a homicide detective, Andrew Henry to dump the body into the lake, to make it it look like the Lady of the Lake killer, a serial killer that has been killing women for the past two years did it. Henry had the SSR (The Strategic Scientific Reserve), a federal agency, investigate this case with him to make him look like the good detective.

Since he betrayed Cal, I suggested to Cal hire a Rookie cop to take Henry out. So, we are now parked out in front of a restaurant late at night, so Cal can give him money if he got the job done that is. The cop pulled up on the opposite side of the road and lined up his car with Cal's by the window.

“The job is done.” announced the cop as Cal he got ready to hand him the envelope with the money in it.

“Good man!” Cal praised him as he handed him the money.

Once he gets the envelope, the cop drove away and Cal began to speak to me.

“See Hon,” he tells me happily. “You figured out how to fix it all.”

He turns to me and I smile and chuckle at him.

“And that's the last time we should have to dirty our hands. Hmm?” I asked him. "Just because you dirty other parts of your anatomy.”

I said that to him a little disappointed because I was a bit mad at him for having an affair with Jane Scott but, I have to get over it real soon for the sake of Cal’s campaign.

**July 12, 1947**

Today Cal was going to a meeting with the Council of Nine to discuss the atomic energy of the zero matter. I hope that the council will proceed in wanting to use the zero matter because it’s energy is much stronger than that of regular atomic energy and it will make it look very outdated. I am however, at the studio filming my newest picture, “The Woman with the Golden Mask” and I wouldn’t have been able to have a say on this matter because I am not a member of the council. The filming for the picture has been going pretty smoothly. We are already are already halfway done with filming and we rarely had any breaks.

During one of our breaks, our director Kenneth or Ken as I liked to call him came up to me and announced to me, “Miss Frost.”

“Yes?” I asked.

“Great work!”

“Thank you!” I said with enthusiasm.

“Just a few adjustments. Can I get makeup over here please? Thank you let’s go, let’s go!” He shouted as he guested for the makeup man to come over.

I smiled at him to show him that I was proud of my accomplishments, however what he said next turned my smile into a frown.

“Let’s see if we can try and get rid of the lines around her eyes. Can we do that? Great!” he said to the makeup man. Then he turned to me and said, “Let’s talk about your wardrobe, uh, could we bring it in anymore?”

“No,” I said in disgust. “I can barely breathe as it is!”

“Well, then I guess someone is going to skip lunch today isn’t she?” he asked me as I reached for the hand of the makeup man in order for him not to fix my makeup.

“You're my trooper, you're my girl.” He told me as he began to walk away.

He then went to the guy who was incharge of the lights, Ralph and asked him, “Hey, Ralph can we throw a few more lights on her?”

“Yeah.” answered Ralph.

“I thought you said men liked older women?” Ken asked him. After that he called wardrobe to come over.

Since, I became so offended by him calling me old, which honestly I think thirty-six is still quite young. The worst thing for Cal and his campaign was for the studio to let go of me after this movie. Tears began to roll down my checks. I then stormed off to my dressing room before wardrobe could get to me. Once I got there, I found Cal in my dressing room sitting on the chaise. He must be here to tell me the council's opinion on the zero matter. I sat down at my vanity and began dry my tears and fix up my makeup.

“Well?” I asked Cal.

“They’re scrapping it,” he told me. “The zero matter, the experiments, everything.”

“We have at our fingertips the means to change the world and they just want to throw it away. Zero matter can make atomic energy as obsolete as the steam engine.”

“I told them that,” he answered me as I sighed. “They think there’s too much risk, what with all the press...surrounding the lab right now.”

“Press we wouldn’t have, if you had been better at choosing your mistresses.” I informed him

Honestly he shouldn’t have had a mistress right now to begin with, it looked very bad for his senate campaign, let alone the fact that Miss. Scott worked the lab and her death was likely the reason why the council didn’t want anything more to do with the zero matter in the first place.

“I did what I could,” he told me. “They had made the decision before I arrived.”

“Then why didn’t you just stop them!” I shouted. “Instead of letting them walk all over you always do!”

He sighed and with that out of anger I broke my comb that I was currently using to straighten up my hair in two.

“Honey, I am sorry,” he said to me as he began to walk toward me. “The council was adamant. They’re scrubbing the lab tonight. As of tomorrow the zero matter will be gone.”

I really felt like crying again, now. I can’t believe that the council was actually going to clean up the lab and dispose of the zero matter, something I was looking forward to study more closely and experimenting with. Cal then came up to me and said, “Listen, the council, they really want me to focus on my senate campaign. In the long run, isn’t that better for the both of us?”

It really wasn’t but, I didn’t want Cal to know that. I really didn’t want to be used as something pretty to catch the eyes of voters. I instead wanted to focus on what I wanted to accomplish, but that didn’t necessarily mean that I didn’t want him to become senator, I just didn’t want to be used like this anymore. I then nodded my head in agreement.

“Yeah,” he said as he began to smile at me. Then we both laughed. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” I said as I turned to face him. “You’re going to make a wonderful senator!”

With that Cal smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

“I love you.” I told him

“I love you,” he said back. “That’s my girl.”

He then pulled me into hug and when doing so, while I was looking away from him I had a sad look on my face because I was still very upset about the zero matter experiment and not being able to do.

After we finally finished filming, I got changed and called my driver to come pick me up. I asked him to take me to the Hotel Cortez to pay Elizabeth a visit. Maybe she would understand how I feel about the zero matter project. Either way, I can't stay that long because if have to get lab and retrieve the zero matter before the council can get their hands on it, first. I plan on taking the matter home to conduct my own experiments and I don’t care what anybody else has to say about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry chapter four is going to get much better! What do you guys thinkis going to happen when Whitney visits Elizabeth? Feel free to comment! :)


	4. Elizabeth - July 12, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that all of you have been waiting for. I had a lot of fun writing it. I own all the quotes in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

While in the lobby speaking with the receptionist, I happened to peek out the door and when I did I saw the car of Whitney’s driver pull up. Very excited that she was here, I quickly rushed out the hotel door to greet her.

“Whitney! It’s so lovely to see you again!” I told her as she got out of the car and her driver began to began to pull away.

Surprised by my excitement she told, “It’s nice to see you again too Elizabeth.”

She didn’t seem that thrilled when she said that to me, but I didn’t think that she wasn’t excited to see me otherwise she wouldn’t be here. Something else was bothering her and I would like to know what it was.

“Is everything alright Whitney?” I asked her as we began to walk inside.

“I just had a tough day that’s all.”

“What happened?”

“I rather not discuss it now?”

“But why not? What’s bothering you?” I asked her as we began to walk up the stairs to the bar area.

As we sat down on the stools, I noticed that she began to cry.

“Whitney, why don’t we go up to my suite. I don’t want the other guests to see you like this.”

She nodded in agreement and with that we took the elevator up to my suite. When we walked in I noticed that Whitney began to stare at the living room part of my suite.

“This room’s gorgeous.” She told me still crying little.

“You think this is pretty! wait until you see the bedroom!”

We walked up the small staircase leading into my bedroom.

“Wow, your bed is quite large,” she said beginning to smile a little . “Do you have anyone special you are sharing it with?”

“Not yet,” I lied. “And yes, it is quite big.”

I do share my bed with men, but not in the way she thinks. The only person that I want to share my bed with was her, which I obviously couldn’t tell her now could I?

I walked to my dresser drawer to get a pack of cigarettes. I took one out and lit it.

“Do you want a cigarette?” I asked.

“No, thank you, I don’t smoke.” She responded.

“Ok, now sit down, and tell what’s bothering you honey.” I told her as gestured for her to sit down on my bed which I did as well.

“Well, I don’t know if you remember ever since I was young I always wanted to start a career in science. Well, I did and I discovered a substance that is stronger than atomic energy itself. I can’t go on with my studies on it because the Council of Nine, a group of elite businessmen won’t let wouldn’t let me proceed with it any further and they rather focus on Cal’s senate Campaign. They are going to clear up Cal’s lab where, the substance, zero matter is being held, by tomorrow.” She cried.

“So, then why are you crying about it, sweetheart? Go to that lab and get that substance!”

“I’m going to, but I have to wait until after the lab closes to do that.”

“There we go problem solved!” I told her. “Now, why are you still crying?”

“Because it’s not fair that I have to focus on my husband’s campaign and help draw attention to voters with my fame, and my looks! I want do and accomplish what I want!” She raised her voice while as she was still crying.

“Then do so, sweetheart. Don’t let anyone control you! You’re so smart and you have a lot to give to in the world. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“The problem is I am a woman and people only look at what’s on the outside and not what’s on the inside!”

“Well, that’s not right!” I shouted. “No matter what gender, race, or religion somebody is they shouldn’t give up fighting for their equality! You’re not going to give up Whitney! Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” she said nodding her head as her tears began to cease. A smile now came across her face. “Thank you!”

And with that, I put my cigarette out on the ash tray on my night stand and without realizing what came over me I leaned in and began to kiss Whitney. After we finished our kiss she gave me a very strange look. So I said, “Whitney, I’m really sorry, I don’t know what__.”

“Elizabeth, I’m sorry, but we can’t see each other anymore.” She said as she got up from the bed headed towards the door.

“Wait, let me explain.” I said as she paused by the door.

“There is no explaining to be done!” Exclaimed Whitney. “If the press or anyone found out about this, especially if Calvin, this can ruin his senate campaign!”

“Nobody will know because we won’t tell them.” I assured her.

“But, word travels fast, for all I know the press could have followed me in here. As a matter of fact, they could be right out this door right now!”

“You’re acting paranoid!”

“Not only that, My acting career will get ruined, and Cal will really not become senator!” She said raising her voice her as she began to walk towards the bed.

It was really shocking to me that Whitney cared more about her husband’s needs then her own after I just got done telling her to fight for what she really wants. Did this kiss change her mind or was she saying this because she really felt this way?

“Whitney, honey, don’t worry about that. Just worry about what is happening here and now and with us.” I told her.

“There is no us Elizabeth!” She said as she sat back down on the bed.

“Honey, you can’t fool me, I know you felt the same way about that kiss like I did. You are just too scared to admit it.” I told her.

I saw now that Whitney had this type of look on her face as if she were to say that I was right and she didn’t want to admit it. What she did next definitely proved to me that she knew I was right and that her emotions ended up getting the best of her. Whitney then leaned towards me and reached my lips in order for us to kiss again. After this happened, the two of us began to grab each other and fall on top of each other on the bed. I reached for the buttons of her dress and I began to undo them. She then pulled my dress over my head and flung it on the floor as I did with hers. Doing this, we both kicked off our heels in the process. She wasn’t wearing a girdle or anything like that, but she did have pantyhose on which I rolled down and pulled off her legs. However, it was more difficult for her because she had to undo my garters, slip off my stockings, and slide off my girdle.

Then I began to reach for Whitney’s bra and undid it. She did the same for me and also took off all my jewelry. I noticed that she was wearing jewlery herself, but I didn’t dare take any of it off her because it looked absolutely stunning her. Especially her pearl necklace. Finally, we both slid off each other’s panties and I rolled over to be on top of her. I then began to spread kisses along her breasts. She let out a faint moan. She then began to kiss her way up my neck and to my mouth. I didn’t even dare go down to her privates and do all the dirty things I do to men, I didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable and force her to do something she didn’t want to do. We kept on kissing and touching until we got tired and I hurled myself off Whitney and pulled down the bed sheets and before I knew it the two of us fell into a deep sleep.

**July 13, 1947**

I woke up hours later to hear Whitney mumbling in her sleep. I wonder if she does this often and I wonder if she knows she’s doing it too. I looked up at the clock above my dresser, it was almost 4:00 in the moring and there would hardly be men out now, with the exception of those lonely men who I usually see if and when I go to bars at this hour. Also, I haven’t had anything since last night, so I was very hungry. I then began to shake Whitney by the shoulders.

“Whitney, Whitney wake up , it’s almost 4:00!” I said as loud as I can, so that way she would wake up.

“What, what, what?” She asked as she began to open her eyes.

She then sat up and looked at the clock to confirm what I told her.

“Oh my god! I got to get to the lab get the zero matter before the council sends its men to wipe it out” She said jumping from the bed.

“Do you want me to call your driver?” I asked her as I got up and picked up my clothes to put them back on.

“No thank you, that wouldn’t be necessary. I’ll just take a cab home so I can take one of Cal’s cars to drive the lab.” She told me as began to pick up her clothes from the floor and began to put them back on her. She then walked over to my dresser mirror to fix up her hair.

“Do you want me to drive you?” I asked her. I really didn’t want my time with Whitney to end. I had way too much fun tonight and I wonder If she did too.

“As long as it isn’t a big trouble to you.” She answered.

“Not at all!” I reassured her.

Once all of our clothes were back on, we then made our way to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby and walked out the hotel doors to my car. We both got in the car and I asked Whitney where she lived and I began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this scene. Do you think Whitney will want to go back for more? Please comment and let me know what you guys think! :)


	5. Whitney - July 13, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own most of the quotes in this chapter they are from Agent Carter season 2 episodes 2 and 3. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Elizabeth dropped me off at home. I thanked her for the ride and the wonderful time we had. I honestly enjoied every minute of what happened between the two of us, even though I knew I shouldn't have because I knew it was wrong. What would Cal think if he found out that I just cheated on him, with a woman no less! I know I wasn't quite happy that he was having several affairs, but I quickly got over it. More importantly though, this will make me look bad if the press or even himself found out because then nobody would want to vote for him. I really want to go back to Cortez or more, more from her. But, I shouldn't really think about any of this now, what my main focus should be now is going to the lab to retrieve the zero matter before the council gets their hands on it.

I looked up at the windows of the mansion, the lights are off. Cal must have went to sleep, so he wouldn't notice if I took his car. I have extra keys which I took out of my purse and I walked down to the driveway and got in the car. I pulled out a briefcase under the passenger seat, there was a gun inside, that is only suppose to be used for emergency purposes. I plan on using it in case anybody got in my way at Isodyne, however I hope it doesn't come down to that. I then drove to the lab and when I got there I went in through the back door, which was opened because of the guards. I put my keys which I still had in my hand in the cuff of my bra. I went down the hall and I ascended the staircase to the room where they kept the zero matter.

I was shocked to see one of the lab’s scientists in there, a colored man named Jason Wilkes with the zero matter in a container in his hands. Once he realized that I was there, he turned around and said, “Ma'am you really shouldn’t be...Whitney Frost?”

“In the flesh,” I said with a slight grin on my face as I began to walk towards him.

“Wow! I’m a big fan of yours.”

I chuckled as I continued to slowly walk towards him.

“What are you doing here?” Wilkes asked me.“You really shouldn’t be here it’s not safe.”

“No it isn’t, I answered. “In fact, I’m surprised to see you alive Dr. Wilkes.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Now, you’re going to place the specimen in that case,” I said pointing to the case on the ground. “And you're going to give it to me.”

“Miss Frost, you have no idea what this stuff is capable of.”

“Oh, On the contrary, I am the only person who knows what it is capable of,” I said as I took a few more steps towards him and pulled the gun out of my purse, which I raised up to him.“Now, hand it over.”

In fear that I might shoot him, Dr.Wilkes took a few steps back from me and said, “Miss Frost, you’re making a terrible mistake. I can’t in good conscious let you go through with it!”

“So you’re willing to die for this crisis of conscious?”

“I’m starting to think that was your plan for me no matter what,” I shook my head when he said that and then he continued, “I also think you're smart enough not to shot me while, I’m holding this!”

Well, he was right about that if I attempted to pull the trigger on this gun and if the bullet hit the container of zero matter it would come out, and this lab would be in ruins. This is because the zero matter is an explosive substance. To my surprise, however, before I could even pull the trigger, Dr. Wilkes with one of his hands flicked the gun out of my hand, and with that I whacked him straight across the face. I then went to grab the container of zero matter from him, dropping my purse in the process. I then struggled with him for complete grip of the container and as I doing so, Dr. Wilkes and I moved towards the balcony and both lost grip of the container. It ended up falling to the ground and breaking and the zero matter came out and began to expand. Dr. Wilkes and I both looked down at the growing mass of zero matter, knowing probably what was going to happen next, Dr.Wilkes told me, “Run!”

We then began to run out of there as the zero matter rose up in the air and began to let out huge gusts of winds like a tornado's vortex. I then felt the matter’s winds thrust me through the wall causing it to break and causing me to fall sideways on the ground. When I picked myself up from the ground, I noticed that the zero matter had disappeared and so did Dr. Wilkes. The matter must have pushed him farther away. Luckily, I didn’t sprain my ankles or anything like that, so I ran to the car, hopped in and began to drive pretty quickly. 

When I arrived home, I quietly opened the door and went in. I went down the hall to an extra room where Cal and I keep most of our clothes. I then turned on the light and went behind my wardrobe which had a mirror behind it, to examine my body. I saw a few scrapes but nothing severe, that is until I pushed a few strands of my hair back to see a pretty deep cut on my forehead. As I closely examined it, I noticed that it wasn’t blood seeping out of my cut on my forehead, but zero matter. I must have gotten a cut on my face and the zero matter must have went inside it. That must explain why the matter disappeared into to thin air, as well as Dr. Wilkes. After this discovery, tears began to fall down my cheeks. A substance I desperately wanted to study more and possibly use to change the world was now inside me. Not only that, if Cal saw this cut, it would turn away voters for his senate campaign. I then went to go turn off the light and close the door, so that way Cal wouldn’t be able to see me when he wakes up. I went to go hide behind the wardrobe and fell to floor, weeping nervously in the dark. 

I remained there for about a half hour still weeping as dawn’s daylight began to shine through the window behind me. I then heard a phone ring. I’m sure it must have been the council. They must have found out about the explosion and wanted to tell Cal about it. I heard Cal come down the stairs and answer the phone. About three minutes later, I heard knocking on the door and Cal asking, “Whitney, honey are you there?” He knocked again. “I need to talk to you. There was an accident down at the lab. The zero matter, it’s all gone.” I then pushed back a few strands of my hair behind my ear and looked at the crack again.

He knocked on the door again and shouted, “Whitney!” I knew he wasn’t going to quit knocking on the door. So, I pushed my hair to the front of my forehead to cover up the crack. I then got up to open the door. Cal, the minute he walked in the room and walked behind my wardrobe to turn on one of the lamps and he then turned his attention to me, now noticing my tears and quivering body.

“Whitney, honey what’s wrong?” he asked

I really didn’t want to tell him that I was at the lab when the explosion happened, or that I was the one who was partially who caused it and I certainly didn’t want to tell him about how the zero matter went inside me, and I knew had to tell him the truth, but I couldn’t tell him the whole truth. 

“Nothing.” I answered with hesitation.

“ I know there’s something wrong with you otherwise you wouldn’t be cry__,” he paused thought to himself for a minute.“You were at the lab,weren’t you?” I rolled my eyes at him.

“I told you that the council wanted to focus my senate campaign! What part of that didn’t you understand?”

“I really don’t care what the council wants!” I shouted “ I tried to do what was best for us and besides after you hear how the explosion occurred, you won’t even looked at what I did as so wrong. He looked at a me a little strangely as continued, “When I first came to the lab. I saw Dr. Wilkes with a container with the zero matter inside of it. He must have been getting it for the SSR or maybe even for his own usage, so that way they could further investigate Jane Scott’s death and possibly the matter’s properties. Wanting to get the matter away from me, I threatened him with the gun from your car. Then he knocked it out of my hand and we fought over the container until it slipped out of our hands and fell over the balcony. The container crashed on the ground and the matter started to expand and huge winds pushed me through the wall. When I got up I noticed that the zero matter vanished into thin air and Dr. Wilkes was nowhere to be found.”

“Are you ok?” He said as his anger turned into concern.

“Yes, I just got a few scratches, but nothing serious” I lied.

“Do you know how bad this will look for my campaign?” He said quickly changing the subject. “The fact that I’m getting investigated by someone who is suppose to be a loyal scientist at the lab and the fact that you there interfering with the council's doings is ten times worse.”

“I’m sorry Cal.”

“No, you’re not Whitney, otherwise you wouldn’t have went there.”

“I know how to make it right,” I assured him. “We can say that Dr. Wilkes was a Russian spy who was looking for a stronger type of energy, for the Soviets. So, he figured that he would get a job at the lab because Isodeyne’s the only lab that would take a colored man. So, he figured that if he went there he would investigate the lab and see if there was anything he could take back to Russia.”

“That’s good plan dear,” he said with a smile as he went to kiss me on the head. “I’ll go and call Mortimer and have him make it the top headline in The L.A. Tribune.”

I was glad that I was able to save him from the humiliation of the press and from anyone finding out that I was at the lab to get the zero matter and that I was there during the explosion. I hope the council didn’t find out that I was there with Dr. Wilkes because they might think that Cal put me up to it, when in reality it was my on my own free will. If they did find out they would kick Cal out of the Council and I may lose my acting career, which will not make Cal happy because nobody would want to vote for him if he is wife ends up being nothing but a plain old housewife. The most important fact of this whole matter was, that nobody not even Cal, could really know where the zero matter went or what really happened to Dr. Wilkes. Most importantly, I couldn’t let anyone see this crack on my face.

Later that morning, I called the movie studio and told Ken that I wasn’t feeling well. Cal went to tell our story to the police and he also went to go meet with council about having Mortimer, a member who controls all the newspapers west of the Mississippi River, have the L.A. Tribune write our bogus story. Cal also told me he was going to have the council send a bunch of their men to go to Dr. Wilkes’ home and plant incriminating evidence against him such as a Russian passport and a plane ticket to Moscow to make this communist finger pointing look a little more realistic. I decided that I would go see Elizabeth at the Cortez again because I didn’t know what to do with the rest of my day. I figured that Cal would probably be home before I would go, so I decided to tell him that I came to the conclusion that I was ready quit acting. I figured that the studio might find out about the crack, with black goop seeping out of my head no matter how hard I tried to hide it. 

I took a shower and then went to my vanity to go do my hair and makeup. I then dryed my hair and then curled it. After I was done doing that, I lift part of my hair up to further examine the crack in the mirror. I then touched it with my finger and I realized that the dab of zero matter that came out of it just ended up absorbing through my skin. All of sudden, I heard the door open. Cal must be home. Nervously, I quickly pushed the part of my hair that I was holding back over the crack and I heard Cal clearing his throat. I then began to pretend that I was fixing my hair with my hands and I told Cal, “You scared the life out of me.”

“Front page above the fold,” Cal said as I turned around to see him holding the newspaper which most likely contained our Dr. Wilkes story. “You were right,” he continues as he threw the newspaper on top of my vanity. “Commie angle was perfect. The cops didn’t doubt our story for a minute.”

“Well, you’re the one who sold it!” I told him as I played with my hair again and smiled. “I’m not the only actor in the house, hmm.”

“Why aren’t you at work?” he asked.

“Oh, I wasn’t feeling well this morning I___”

“You OK?” he asked as went to put his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever. I then pushed back my head, so that way he couldn’t reach it. God forbid he saw the crack!

“Yes,” I said grabbing his hand and smiling. “I’m better now.”

“Good, I’m going to pull the 39 Moet out of the cella.” he said as he headed for the door.

“Cal,” I then said turning to face him. “What if told you I would like to retire from acting?” I then smiled at him for his approval.

“You mean after the election, right?” he answered me as my smile quickly changed to a frown. “I’d hate for anything to overshadow the campaign now.”

“No, of course. It was just idle thoughts and..ha” I said fake chuckling as I turned back to my vanity to look at the newspaper.

Cal then walked back into the room, and put his hands on my shoulders and said, “Well, when win this thing and move to Washington you can retire and have all the babies you want!” He then leaned in to kiss me on the check as I pretended to act happy and chuckle.

“Mm, that sounds wonderful.”  
He then nodded at me and left the room. He absolutely misunderstood why I wanted to retire from acting. I did want to have children someday, but that wasn’t the reason. Anyway even if I tried to have a baby, the zero matter in my body may affect its growth and development, if I can’t invent a device or something to get the matter out of me. It would be best to find away to get this out of me for more than one reason and then I guess after that I would have to forget about my studies on it. Mainly because Cal would be furious if he found out about what really happened to the matter and how it’s affected me. I guess I don’t have a choice but to go back to work tomorrow to satisfy him even though I’m not pleased with it, now do I? But, luckily after Cal and I had our “celebratory” drinks together, I was able to sneak off to Elizabeth’s because he had to meet with the council again. The only problem is what what she think if she saw the crack?


	6. Elizabeth - July 13, 1947

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitney goes to the Cortez to see Elizabeth to continue right where they left off. However, she doesn't want to go through with having sex with her because she is afraid about what Elizabeth may think about her if she were to see the mark on her face. So, she tries to get out of it by wanting to know why Elizabeth looks so young. That is when Elizabeth finally reveals to Whitney a very important secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own all the quotes used in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

It was about noon and I was sitting down on my bed reading the newspaper and smoking a cigarette. The front page headline was dedicated to an explosion that happened at the lab that Whitney’s husband owns. According to the story, a colored scientist who worked there, who was discovered to by a spy for the Soviets, snuck into the lab and accidently caused the explosion by accidentally breaking a container filled with a dangerous energy like substance called zero matter. Wasn’t this the substance that Whitney wanted to go get to finish studying before, that council or whatever they wanted to clean out the lab? I’m sure she was disappointed to see that the lab was destroyed and the substance was gone, when she went there. Or did this explosion happen when she went there and Whitney and her husband concocted this story not ruin his reputation because he is running for senator? Either way I had to call Whitney to see what actually happen and to make she isn’t hurt. I put out my cigarette and before I could get from the bed to go downstairs to call her, I heard a knock on my suite door.

“Come in. It’s open,” I called out. To my surprise I saw Whitney open that door. I then saw her walk through my living room area, walk up the stairs and push my door all the way open. “Hello Dollface.” I said to her getting up from the bed and before I could say anything else, she dropped her purse to the floor and leaned in to kiss me and she slowly removed my dress and then flung it off me. I then removed her dress, as well. Then Whitney, latched onto me with her legs and we headed towards the wall still kissing. As we began to make our way towards the bed, I accidentally swung Whitney over, causing her to accidentally bump into my vanity and knock it over. As it fell down, all of it contained fell to the ground as well as its mirror shattering into several pieces. Whitney and I then stood there in complete shock.

“Are you alright?” I asked her.

“Yes, are you? Here I’ll help you clean this up.” She said beginning to kneel down to pick up the glass shards.

“ No it’s alright,” I told her. “I’ll just have a maid come in and clean it up.”

“I am so sorry for breaking it! I’ll buy you a new one.”

“That’s alright, that’s very unnecessary for you to do. I’ll just go buy another one myself,” I said taking the blame. “Besides I’m the one who swung you towards it anyway, so it was technically my fault.”

Whitney nodded her head in agreement and we didn’t talk about the matter any further. We then both put our dresses back on and I called down stairs to the hotel receptionist and told her to send up a maid to clean up the broken glass. Once the maid was finished cleaning and left the room, Whitney and I then decided that we were going to carry the vanity out to the hotel’s trash on our own, when two male guests saw that we were struggling and were nice enough to carry it to elevator and down to the hotel’s garbage for us. When they came back they carried the vanity from the room they were staying in, since they didn’t need it anyway, for me to have until I brought myself a new one. I had the sudden urge to lure them into my bed and use their blood as my next meal, but I knew I couldn’t do that in front of Whitney, so instead I decide to tip them to thank them for their generosity.

When we were finally alone, Whitney helped me put all the things from my old vanity back onto my new one. Now I was finally ready to continue right where I left off with Whitney, so I leaned in and began to kiss her again, but before I could take off her dress or anything like that, Whitney suddenly broke away from the kiss and pushed me away.

“Elizabeth, I don’t want to do this now.” Whitney said.

“Why, what’s changed your mind, Sweetheart?” I asked sounding very shocked at her sudden withdrawal from me. “You didn’t feel the same way when you entered this room. You’re not worried about the press or you husband again, are you. I thought I told you, they’re never going to find out about us.”

“No, not at all,” She replied nervously. “I just would like to take a break from this today and we could pick it up where we left some other day.”

“What do you mean honey?” I asked. “We didn’t even start.”

“I know, but I rather we talk and get to know each other as people, instead of just the way our bodies look, especially since we haven’t been in each other's lives for over twenty years.”

I knew she was nervous about something. I could tell by the look on her pretty face that something was bothering her and I would like to know what it is. I was definitely able to sense that this sudden nervousness had nothing to do with me or our relationship, but something she doesn’t want me to know ,so obviously she is changing the subject before I could even ask her what’s wrong, but I decided to play along anyway and hopefully throughout out this conversation she might slip and tell me what’s bothering her.

“Ok,” I said as Whitney and I both sat down on the bed. “What do you want to know about me? You already know where I grew up, why I came to L.A. What more is there to know?”

“Like, why do you still look like you're in twenties when you're actually forty-three?

I knew that I going to have to tell her the truth about me sooner or later. I just didn’t know how I was going to do so. I am really afraid about how Whitney, such a beautiful creature, would feel when she discovers that I am not the beautiful goddess she thinks I am and she might view me as a hideous beast. Would she be frightened of me or would she be so disgusted by that she would never want to see me again? 

“Alright, it’s time you knew.” I finally had the courage to say, though the way I came about saying sounded very abrupt and nervous like.

“Go on.” She replied wanting to know more.

“Do you remember those silent film stars, Rudolph Valentino, who supposedly died, and his wife Natacha Rambova, who had dropped off the face of this earth about two decades ago?”

“Why, yes I would go see pictures with them it, all the time.”

“I knew them,” I confessed. “I meet Rudy on the set of one of his movies that I was an extra in.”

“Oh really, was he more handsome in person then he was in the pictures?” Whitney asked with a huge smile.

“Yes, that and much more,” I answered with a little chuckle. “Anyway, one day after Rudy finished filming a scene, the director handed me a note, which Rudy had given him. It turned out to be an invitation to his house for dinner later that night and he included his address inside. I then ended up going to his house later that night and we ate dinner and got to know each other better. I then was able to figure that I felt total attraction towards and I think he was start to feel the same way about me too. After dinner, Rudy put on his record player and he and I ended up tangoing together. We were having a good time too, that is until Natacha showed up.”

“What did she do?” Whitney anxiously asked.

“At first, she acted like she didn’t want me there which absolutely made sense because she was his wife. Then after that Rudy told her to play nice with me and Natacha ended up tangoing with me as well. Rudy ended up joining the both us and both he and Natacha ended up take turns dancing with me individually as well as kissing me. Then one thing lead to another and I had sex with both of them! I figured the only way for me to have Rudy, was to put up with Natacha, for his sake only, of course. I continued on seeing them for about a year. On the opening night celebration of the Hotel Cortez, when I meet the owner and my future husband James March, someone at the party held up a newspaper stating that Rudy had died. I was beyond devastated and ran to a hallway window that happened to be open and I climbed on top of it. I would have jumped out of it and would have been dead on the ground, if James hadn’t snuck behind me and rescued me. In less then two months, James and I got married, just so I could fill the void of losing Rudy. For about three months since Rudy’s death, I would place a red rose on his tombstone nearly every day. One day, while I was putting a rose on his tombstone, I saw Natacha, whom haven’t seen nor spoken to since Rudy’s death and she wasn’t the only person I saw in the tomb that day. I saw Rudy, alive and well.”

“What did he do, faked his own death?” Whitney asked with a confused expression on her face. “Why would he do that, to his wife, his fans, to you?”

“Yes he did fake his own death. He had his stunt double die in his place,” I added. “But, his reasoning was beyond comprehension. When Rudy was on a tour national tour for a movie, to see fans, He meet the mysterious German director, F.W. Murnau, who had discovered a group of blood sucking creatures, before he had directed his film Nosferatu. He himself was one of those creatures and he vowed that he would give Rudy a immortal life as long as he gave up his career on the silver screen. He accepted what Murnau had to offer and Murnau ended up turning him. That’s why he ended up faking his own death. He then turned Natacha. After telling me this story, Rudy had decided that he wanted me forever as well and that’s when both him and Natacha turned me. He then told me to meet him and Natacha at the train station the next night and we would go away together, where ever our little hearts desired. Except, that never happened” My eyes then began to water up and a tear fell down one of my cheeks. “ I ended up waiting at the train station for hours and both Rudy and Natacha never showed up. I figured that Rudy changed his mind and that he had decided to spend the rest of his immortal life with just Natacha and not me. I have never loved anyone as much as I loved him. But, that is when I realized whatever the reasoning was for him and Natacha not showing up, I figured that I would never see his handsome face again. So I ended up going back to James, his large sum of money, and the Cortez because had nothing else of importance in my life anymore.” My tears then came to a cease.

“This absurd!” Whitney exclaimed shaking her head laughing after I had finished my story. “So you’re a__.”

“Vampire, is that what you were going to say?” I asked as she nodded in terror. “Actually, the proper term for my kind is called the afflicted, but yes. You see my kind is totally different from those blood sucking creatures you would see in the movies. Usually, the way one obtains the virus is when a human sucks the affiliate's blood, not the other way around.”

“You’re insane!” Whitney said in a raised voice. “Only such creatures exist in books or movies.”

“I thought, so myself,” I expressed to her in a honest manner. “But, that’s not the case and living proof of it is sitting right next to you.”

“Okay, this too out of hand!” Whitney said as she got up from the bed and grabbed her purse. “Elizabeth, I think you need to get some serious help.” She then began to head for the door and she would have walked out of it too, if I hadn’t pleaded to her, “Whitney, don’t go, I am telling the truth, please believe me! I’ll even prove it to you!”

“Ok, but need proof!” She turned around and said in raised tone sounding a bit skeptical. 

“Thank You!” I said smiling as I rose from the bed. 

I was going to prove it to her it to her alright! I know she may not feel the same way about me right now, but I love Whitney and I didn’t want her out of my life, especially since I had just got her back in it. To prove it to her, I decided to take Whitney down to the third floor to the room of a guest, who has been nothing but an asshole to one of our waiters, when ever he would order room service. I really hate when my employees get treated poorly, so I decided that I what teach him a lesson by killing him and making him my lunch (also because I didn’t feel engaging in sexual activities with a man, in front of Whitney, in order to prove it to her). I knocked on this man’s door while Whitney hid down the hall (I didn’t want him to realize that she was with me because she is a famous Hollywood star and may get shift his attention from me to her). He opened the door with a huge grin on his face at the sight of me. 

“Hello, Chickadee,” He said in a flirtatious way. “At what do I owe the pleasure.”

“How about learning some manners!” I said as I took out my switch blade, which is what I use to kill all my blood victims, and I slit his throat with it.

His body then fell sideways on the hallway floor. Whitney, still down the hall, just stood there in complete shock. I then knelt down and began to suck out the blood from his neck. Once I was done, I looked up at Whitney and then stood up.

“So, it’s true then,” Whitney said with the shocked expression still on her face, while she took deep breathes. “You really are, what you said you are.”

“Yes,” I replied in whisper. “Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think about Elizabeth's big reveal. Do you think Whitney would still want see her after she was shown her true nature? How would Elizabeth feel after she finds out what happened to Whitney's face? Would she judge her? Let me know what you guys think! :)


	7. Whitney - July 15, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own most of the quotes used in this chapter. They are from episode 2 X 03 of Agent carter. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

I couldn’t believe what I had found out about Elizabeth a few days ago and that it’s her secret to what makes maintain her youth. I can’t believe such a creature like her actually exists. I have to admit it, I did doubt her a little at first, but I decided I should give her a chance to prove it since I had this crack on my face, it made me believe that almost anything was possible. It doesn’t change how I feel about Elizabeth, I am still completely attracted to her and I want to continue seeing her.

    Well, yesterday it was back to work for me and I went to the studio much earlier than usual because we had to shoot all the scenes that I wasn’t there to shoot the day before. We filmed a lot of scenes today, but there we still quite a few more to go before Ken would call it a day. Now, I was on one my breaks, in my dressing room shuffling through costumes trying  to find one appropriate for a scene we were going to shoot later in the day. I then heard a knock on the door. I turned my head to see the woman in red dress from the horse race Cal had spoken to a couple of days ago.  Cal had told me that her name was Peggy Carter and that she was a SSR agent. A female federal agent, I didn’t think such a thing was possible. Anyway, she peeked her head through the door and smiled at me while asking, “Miss. Frost, Peggy Carter. Do you have a moment?”

“Of Course, and it’s Agent Carter isn’t it? We meet at the racetrack, but were never properly introduced.” I said returning back the smile as I went to shake her hand.

“I must admit, I was a little starstruck. I have never meet a famous movie star before.”

“Oh Please. We’re just like everyone else” I said fixing the top part of my dress and then I gestured to the sting of pearls around my neck. “We put our pearls on one strand at a time. And they, are just letting anyone waltz into the studio lot these days.” I started to walk back towards the rack of clothes.

“I find being polite and asking nicely opens many doors.”

“ It Sure does.” I answered as I started to shuffle through the costumes again.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about the incident at Isodenye.”

    I then stopped dead in my tracks for two seconds. She’s on to me, but how and why? Does  really know what happened the night of the explosion? Was she there that night with Wilkes helping him somehow get a hold of the zero matter? Or did a guard see something they shouldn’t have and report it to the police who reported it to the SSR? I knew now that I had to play dumb with her now because if she would get any indication that what was said in the newspaper was fabricated, it may blew in my face and Cal’s.

“It was horrible. It was just horrible what happened to...ah… Mr. Wilson.” I said resuming to look through the costumes.

“Wilkes. Dr. Wilkes.”

“Did you know he was a communist?”

“I can’t say that I did?”

“I guess he fooled all of us,” I answered finally pulling out a dress I liked; a pretty purple one. “Isn’t it incredible how one of them can just infiltrate a secure lab?”

“What do you know of Isodeyne’s work?” Asked Agent Carter with a suspicious smile.

“Not a thing,” I lied as began to walk towards the back  mirror to measure the dress up against my body. “Oh please! The thought of my husband’s work gives me a terrible migraine.”

“But, you were there at lab the night of the explosion,” She said truthfully. “A security guard saw you at the lab just before the accident.”

“Well, he made a mistake!” I lied again. “Let’s see, I left Cal’s office at nine, security goes home at ten. I think the newspaper said the explosion happened sometime after midnight?”

“Papers are in the business of selling papers. Finding facts aren’t always their top priority.”

“Truer words, Agent Carter. You know last week the press said that I was involved in a torrid love affair with Cary Grant.” I said as I hung the dress on the mirror and began to fix my hair. That rumor certainly wasn’t true especially since I was hearing rumors that Cary was a homosexual. “Ah, I should be so lucky.’

“Well, that’s why I trust my instincts,” She said. “They're more reliable than what I’m told to believe.”

I turned to her smiling getting ready to question her in sarcastic manner by asking her, “And what are your instincts telling you now?”

“That things, aren’t what they seem.” I stood there staring at Agent Carter until I heard a knock at the door.

“Yes.” I called out.

    Ken then came in to tell me, “Miss. Frost, They’re ready for you sweetheart.”

“Okay.” I answered with a grin turning back to the mirror to fix my hair one last time. “Well, duty calls, Agent Carter. If you’ll excuse me.”

“You look great!” Ken tells me.

“Oh, thank you!” I replied walking out the door to go back on to the set.

    Something needed to be done about that Peggy Carter. I couldn’t let her expose me, because even though I tried to play stupid, she was still able to see past my facade. If she told anyone what thinks she knows about me, or if she somehow figures out what really happened to Dr. Wilkes, my Hollywood career would be over, not to mention Cal’s chances of becoming senator. I had to eliminate her and I knew just the way.

    Later, that night while Cal and I were getting ready for bed, I tried to express to him as best as I could how “dangerous” I thought Peggy Carter was.

“And I thought she was just gonna pull out a pair of handcuffs and arrest me on the spot,” I called out to Cal as I was taking off my earrings at my vanity in our walk in closet. “Are you listening?” Cal seemed to be too distracted reading one of the newspapers that the council helped him fabricate, regarding the election.

“No, I am listening,” he said still looking at the newspaper. “Peggy Carter, who does she think is, handcuffs.”

“We have to do something about her Cal. She’s not  just gonna go away!” I said taking off my watch.

“I got some friends in the war department. I will call first thing and make sure she doesn’t bother us anymore.”

“No. No! I raised my voice a little as I began to walk out of the closet. “Official channels are not going to cut it. I know women like her.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to let Mr. Hunt take care of him.” I said firmly.

Rufus Hunt is Cal’s driver and bodyguard. He was fought in the war and had injured both his hands, but boy does he know how to fight. I would have asked Elizabeth to do the deed by slicing her throat and having her as her next meal, but if I did the council and Cal would get suspicious and ask me several questions I wouldn’t feel like answering. Besides, if anyone found out about us, Cal would divorce me and I really didn’t need that, not now at least.

“I can’t do that,” he said as I stared at him. “We already had enough run in with Feds to last us all year.”

I then sat down on the bed and Cal went back to reading that damn newspaper again! I then came up with an idea for him to do what I wanted him to do which was use my acting skills, so I began to tear up.

“She scares me.” I said fake crying.

“Look it’s ok.” He kindly said finally putting down the newspaper and putting his hand on my back trying in attempt comfort me.

“No!”

“We’ll think of something.”

“No it’s not ok,” I said as I turned around trying to sound desperately upset. “Cause you weren't there. And you don’t understand she threatened me!”

“What did she say?” Cal questioned not sounding like what I was about to tell him was a big deal.

“She knew about Wilkes, what we did,” I said trying to sound sincere. “She is dangerous!”

“Sweetheart, calm down it’s okay” he said in considerate manner, while attempting to touch my face.

“She’s using me to get to you,” I blurted out trying to sound very paranoid. “And when she does I just can’t…”

I then turned away from him and I began to cry a little harder and took deep breathes. At this point, Cal doesn’t understand why Peggy Carter is such a threat, so I decided to come out and tell what I thought he might want to hear, in order for him to change his mind which was, “I would hate if this caught the council's attention.”

After hearing that and seeing me as “upset” as I was, he finally turned to me and said, “I’ll take care of it.”

I then nodded my head and said, “You’ll call Mr. Hunt.”

He then gave me me a quick nod back and told me, “I’ll do it right now.”

Cal got up from the bed, and I continued to fake cry heavily until he left the room to call Hunt. Well, at least he fell for it. I knew my acting skills would come in handy at some point in my life. I then realized that I still had on my necklace, so I walked back into the closet to my vanity and took it off and placed it in my jewelry box. I  walked back to the bed and lifted up the covers to and got under them. Cal came back in the room about five minutes later and got under the covers on his side of the bed.

I then turned to him and asked, “Well, what did Hunt have to say? Did he agree to kill Agent Carter?”

“Yes.” Cal answered. “I told him to go to Howard Stark’s residence, where Agent Carter is currently residing. He said he would get the job done in about an hour.”

“Oh Cal,” I said with a huge smile rolling over to give him a hug. “Thank you, so much! You have no idea how important this move will be for me, for us!”

“Anything for my girl,” He replied as he kissed me on the head while still embracing me.

**July 16, 1947**

The next morning, at work when I was in my dressing room getting ready for the next scene we were going to film first thing, when someone began to knock on the door. The door then opened and Ken stood there in the doorway and asked, “Miss. Frost, you got a minute?”

“Of course, come in.” I said smiling.

“Listen, I just got off the phone with studio.” He revealed to me sitting down in the chair next to me.

“Is everything alright?” I asked with concern.

“There’s no easy way to say this,” Ken said he gently took my hand in his. “They want to replace you.”

“What?” I questioned nervously hoping that they didn’t fire me because if they did, Cal probably wouldn’t be happy with the sound of it. He wouldn’t be able to use his wife as leverage to gain voters for the campaign because his wife wouldn’t be a famous actress anymore. For me personally, this happening would be a positive thing because now I wouldn’t have to worry about anyone on the set possibly discovering the crack on my forehead and exposing their knowledge of it to the world. Most importantly, with this chapter of my life over, I could hopefully expand my career in science, starting with studying the zero matter inside me. But, for Cal’s sake, I hope Ken was able to convince the heads of the studio to keep me.

“They’re looking for a fresh face.”

I shrugged my shoulders, and asked, “Someone younger.”

“I__I told them would walk if they fired you,” he expressed by pointing his finger at me. “I told them, nobody treats my star that way.”

I then gave him a little reassuring smiling with high hopes that he would tell me what I wanted to hear.

“They folded,” he revealed as he gave me a tiny grin. My slight nervousness then turned into excitement and laughter. “Yes.”

“Oh, my god. Thank You!!” I said all jittery, shaking his hand a little.

“You’re my girl. I’ll always take care of you.”

I laughed a little and Ken got up to leave but before he could go, I called him back, getting up from my chair, by telling him, “Oh Ken… Thank you. Truly thank you, so much!”

I went to hug him to thank him for his kind gesture. As we were hugging I felt him slide one of  his hands down my butt and back up my back again. He held me a little bit longer and didn’t seem to want let go of me. I began to feel a bit nervous, but I didn’t want him to know that, so I let out a little chuckle before we finally pulled apart from each other. My hands still remained him on while he used his to cuff my face in.

He told me, “You are so beautiful.”

“Ken_Ken, no.” I said with the fear that he may possibly take advantage of me and rape me, I pulled away from him all while he was trying to kiss me.  When he was trying to kiss me, what I didn’t realize was that he accidentally pushed back part of my hair and discovered the crack.

“What is that?” He asked in terror when he first saw the crack.

“Nothing!” I said once I realized what he was talking about and I quickly took the part of my hair that Ken was holding to hide the crack.

“That is not nothing! What happened to your face!” He says pointing to my head while I’m still trying to cover up the crack.

“It’s nothing!” I tried to reassure him with the fear now that he may go to the heads of the studio and tell them to reconsider keeping me.

“That is not nothing!” he shouted at me still pointing his finger at me.

He was getting ready to turn around, in a complete panic that may tell the heads of the studio about the crack, I grabbed his arm and with eyes of fury and with a raised nervous voice, I pleaded to him, “Wait. Wait!”

“Oh my god!” Shouted Ken in fear. Looking down at his hands, I then observed that my strong grip caused the zero matter through Ken’s veins in his arms and it expanded throughout the other veins in his body, it appeared most distinct on his face. The zero matter started flowing out of his mouth, which caused him to suffocate. I gasped in nervous horror, a couple of times as the matter expanded around his face and to his back and then the rest of his body including the arm was grabbing. By that point the zero matter had engulfed his entire body. I then watched in complete terror as the zero matter, at full speed absorbed through the palm of my hand. Looking down at my hand, I stood there in complete shock realizing what had just happened and what I have just done. I then began to shake and breathe heavily, my eyes began to water up and a tear rolled down my cheek. I turned around to look at my reflection in the mirror towards the back of the room to see if the zero matter had expanded through my veins as well, luckily it didn’t. But, as every great scientist knows, whenever there’s an action there is always a reaction. I then began to develop a horrible hunch about what the zero matter might do to my body after what had just occurred. Still quivering and crying I walked closer to the mirror. I pushed back the part of my hair that was covering the crack. I tilted my head a little to get a better view of the crack. I then observed the zero matter oozing  from the crack from both ends of it, causing the crack itself to appear slightly larger in size which I suspected may happen. Before anyone else in the studio what get suspicious and begin wondering where Ken went, or even worse they might end up discovering  this crack themselves, I needed to get out of here! I didn’t even bother calling my driver, I didn’t want him to ask why I was in the state I was in. I didn’t bother changing out of the costume I was in either. I just grabbed my purse, and quickly bolted out of my dressing room, through the hall and out the back door, so I could avoid being spotted.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was go home because there might be a possibility that Cal is home, and if he was he just might ask me a plethora of questions, such as: Why are you home early? What’s wrong? Why are you upset? I really didn’t feel like telling him the truth about the explosion, Wilkes, the zero matter, Ken and most importantly I didn’t want to have to show him the crack. He would change his opinion of me from his beautiful wife, to a hideous monster he no longer recognized. He would probably blame even more for not listening to him in the first place, by trying to get the zero matter behind his and the council’s backs. He definitely wouldn’t be able to get the likes of votes if the press caught wind of the crack, the zero matter everything.

All I know right now is the place, that I want to be, is at the Cortez with Elizabeth. I feel that she might be able to understand what has happened to me, what I had just done and why and how I got the crack because of what she is. However, I do feel a little bit apprehensive about how she might take it because what if she would view the crack on my face as hideous and would never want to lay her eyes on me again. The thing I feared the most about this anticipated visit, would probably be, if god forbid, I accidentally did the same thing to her that I did to Ken. All I know is that I feel safe when I’m with her and even with knowing her secret, I know she would never try to put me in harm’s way. The question is can she be safe with me?

I ran through the studio lot and through the studio’s gates in nervous panic. I looked out for a cab and when I finally saw one, I flagged down its driver. He pulled to the side of the rode and I got in as quick as possible. The driver noticing my quivering and anxiety asked what was wrong. I said nothing because I’m pretty damn sure this guy knows who I am and if I say anything to him he’ll  go to the press and tell them, truth or lie. Instead, I told him to take me to the Hotel Cortez, and he began to drive.


	8. Elizabeth - July 16, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually incorporate a few quotes that were used on AHS. I used some quotes that Elizabeth said to Liz Taylor because I felt that they can apply to Whitney's character as well. Other then those, I own all the other quotes used in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this! :)

I had just got done eating lunch in my bedroom. Usually, I do most of my hunting at night because if I’m in the sunlight too long it bothers me. I do not evaporate into the sunlight like the vampires in the movies do. Anyway, I didn’t know what to do with my day, so I went to go see a movie and I found a poor lonely soul there, named Leonard, who had just found out his wife was cheating on him . He was so devastated after finding out, so he decided by doing his favorite leisure activity, which was going to the movies, what take his mind off it. Little did he know, however, that the picture he was going to see had a love story in it. Making him think of the relationship he thought he had with his wife, he began to cry. Me, sitting a row directly behind him, took pity on him and we began talking. I then asked him if he wanted to come with me to the Cortez to have a few drinks. He agreed and once we got there he ended up having one whiskey too many and ending up getting very drunk. 

So, It was easily to convince to go up to my room with mean and I told him to forget about that cheating wife his and that certain things can’t last forever. One thing then lead to another and be began to make love. Once I was starting to get tired of it,  I slit his throat and he bleed to death. James’ maid Hazel, then came into the room to remove his dead body, which she then threw down the hotel’s many shoots like she has been doing with dead bodies for people that both me and James have been killing. She also cleaned the bloody sheets, which she gets a kick out of doing for whatever reason, and she replaced them with clean ones.

Men like Leonard are usually the ones I feel the most sorry for, they’re usually all alone and never know who to trust, but  if I don’t drink enough blood, it can cause me to lose my strength. Vulnerable men are the most easiest one’s for me to get my hands on, but the non- vulnerable men have trouble resisting me as well. I haven’t heard nor spoken to Whitney for a few days. She left pretty abruptly after she saw me drinking from that jerk’s dead body in the hallway. She even acted very strange before all of that happened, when she changed her mind about having sex. She never even had the opportunity to tell me because she quickly changed the subject. I think that maybe she doesn’t want to tell me the whole truth anyway and now I don’t think I’ll ever learn the truth because she’ll probably never tell me because I think she has probably at this point  made her mind that she wants nothing more to do with me. I have a feeling, I might never be able to see her beautiful face in person ever again.

I know it’s only been a few days since I have seen Whitney, but I miss her tremendously and I can’t get her out of my mind. Even the movie that I found Lenard at was actually her newest released picture, “Tales of Suspense”. As a matter of fact, right now I am sitting at the bar reading the latest copy of the Screen Times, which had Whitney on the front cover of it. Inside there were pictures of her on the set of the movie she was currently filming, as well as publicity photos, and some professional shots. Some even included her husband Calvin. I couldn’t stop looking at them because it made me feel like she was here with me. I can even hear her calling my name, “Elizabeth!” I imagine her saying it in a tone that sounded like she was craving lust and attention. At first I thought I was imagining her saying this,  but I clearly wasn’t, because once I looked up from the magazine she was sitting on the stool on the left side of me. She then told me, “I came back to finish what we started the last time we saw each other.” I then smiled a huge smile and hugged her (because there were way too many people in the bar right now, and I felt that a kiss would be too inappropriate). I then replied to her in a cheerful tone, “Baby I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Don’t you think for one minute that the reason why I haven’t spoken to you was because of your secret.” Whitney answered. “I have just been too busy filming scenes for my newest picture. We ended up filming way too many scenes that we needed to  yesterday, so they just gave us the day off. I couldn’t stop thinking about you,  that’s why I decided to come here because I wanted us to finish up what we started.” Something in her tone of voice tells me that she may be upset about something and had possibly even cried because her mascara appeared to be bit smeared. I didn’t question her about it just then and there because I was way too thrilled to see her.

“I couldn’t get you out of my head either, dollface.”

“I could see that.” Says Whitney looking down at the magazine which was still opened to the pages with her pictures. I couldn’t believe that she decided to come back and that I was sitting here staring at her pretty face. She truly did look like a porcelain doll, with a fairly light complexion, her honey blonde curls that fell to her shoulders, and her gray eyes which would change different shades of blue depending on the type or amount of light that is exposed on them.

Before anyone could catch a glimpse of the one and only Whitney Frost being in the bar, I  finally came out with, “Ok, Sweetheart, let’s go upstairs now.” Whitney gave me a quick nod and her and I got up from our stools and headed towards the elevator. The whole elevator ride up to my floor, we didn’t exchange any words to each other. Whitney just gave me a sad stare. Something is wrong. I can sense it greatly because my kind can strongly detect when someone’s true emotions or if they may be in danger.

We finally got up to my suite and went up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door. I noticed that Whitney’s eyes were fixed on my curtains. She then asked me, “Are those curtains closed because the sunlight can kill you?”

“I’m not like the creatures in the movie, the sunlight wouldn’t evaporate me, it just bothers me that’s all. I try to take naps in the day though.  Anyway let’s get down to business.”

“Alright.” She replied starting to take off her own clothes, instead of of me taking them for her like we would do in our normal routine. Whitney started with her dress, which looked pretty easy to slip off.  She then removed all her undergarments on her own as well, with the exception of her bra which she let me do since she was “having trouble” unclipping it from behind. Once she was done undressing, she sat down on the bed in a total nude. She then looked up at me giggled all while saying, “Well, Elizabeth are you going to take your clothes off, we don’t have all day here, now do we.” I had know idea why she was acting like this. Why wouldn’t she take off her clothes? Why is she making take off my own as well? Is she afraid that I might hurt her. Though, I was completely disappointed with Whitney’s peculiar behavior, I did what she said and I took off most of my clothes with the exception of my bra, which I had her take off for me because I did the same for her. When she did so, she did it slowly and circumspectly, which I found particularly odd. Whitney then pull down the covers and sprawled her body across the bed. I then hopped on top of her and pulled the sheets over us. I slowly began humping her and touching her, starting with her hips and I made my way up to her breast, cuffing them both in my hand. She must have really enjoied this because she was moaning while I was doing all this. I started to speed up the rate of my humping, but I didn’t do it that hard. She moaned even louder. This whole time I realized that Whitney hadn’t been returning any of the favors because her hands were completely at her side and she remained completely still. I however, worked my hands and lips up her neck and her face. When I went to kiss her lips, I ran my fingers through her hair and when I did that, I discovered a large cut on her forehead.

“Whitney, honey what is that?” I questioned. After noticing that I had discovered this horrific cut, Whitney finally moved her hands to cover it up, a while nervously muttering, “It’s nothing.”

“What did he do did he hurt you?” I asked, referring to her husband. I gently removed her hands from her face, which I’m surprised she let me do, so I could have a closer look at the cut. After further examining the cut, I was able to realize that the liquid seeping out of her forehead wasn’t blood, but something else, a black colored liquid. Me out of all would be able to tell the difference between blood and something else.

“Whitney, what happened to you? What is this stuff on your face?”

“It’s the zero matter.” She finally admitted as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

“You mean that substance you were trying to_” I then paused for a minute and hopped off Whitney. I am starting to come to the realization she must have gotten this cut the night of the explosion. She must have been there at the when it happened. “Oh my god… You were at the lab at the time of the explosion weren’t you?” She nodded her head in a quick response. “So, what was said in the newspaper was a lie, like I suspected it could have been?”

“Yes,” she quietly responded. “Everything was made up, Dr. Wilkes causing the explosion on his own, him being a Soviet spy. The only thing that was completely true is that he was there trying to take the zero matter, but it was most likely for a different purpose. The story was fabricated, so that way my husband wouldn’t look suspicious for his campaign, especially since a death, just occurred at Isodyne due to the zero matter itself.”

“How did this all really happen then?”

“After you dropped me off, I took Cal’s car and drove to the lab, like I told I was going to do. When I got there, I caught Wilkes removing the zero matter from its original container and putting it  into a smaller one. I told  him to put the container of zero matter in a nearby case and  give it me, but he didn’t comply, so threatened him with a gun. That, wasn’t enough to scare him off, so two us began to fight over the zero matter, until we made our way to the balcony and we lost grip over the container and it fell over. The container broke and the zero matter came flowing out. The zero matter is a type of substance that doesn’t have a gravitational pull, so it began to rise in the air and expand its shape.  The ball of zero matter then began to let out huge gusts of wind and Dr. Wilkes and I began to run for our lives. The zero matter’s strong force of energy ended up pushing me through the wall. It must have consumed Dr. Wilkes in the process. With my landing, I must of scraped my head, and the zero matter thought probably thought that it would be a good place for it to take refuge in.”

After she finished, I looked at her with total astonishment after what she had just told me. This was truly a lot to take in and  I didn’t understand that well, merely because I’m the one who isn’t  the scientist here. However, I do know why she didn’t want have sex with me a few days ago, she was probably nervous that I would discover this cut on her face. 

“So, what you’re trying to tell me is… is that this zero matter or whatever you call it, took a hold him and swallowed him up whole, and now it’s inside your body?”

“Precisely, at least that’s what I’m theorizing.”

“So, what do you think actually happened to this Wilkes?” I asked with a bit of a confused look on my face.” 

“I’m under the assumption that when the zero matter consumed him, I think it lead him into another dimension or realm.”

“Fascinating!” I responded sounding impressed, even though I didn’t fully understand what she was talking about.

“Wait, there’s more,” She interrupted before I could comment on the topic even further. She had very distraught look on her face and started to cry a bit more heavier now. “I lied to you earlier, when I told you that the studio let everyone have the day off. The truth is that I went there earlier this morning. While, I was in my dressing room getting ready for a scene that we were going to shoot first thing, my director Kenneth came in to tell me the studio heads were looking to fire me, but that he had tried to convince not  to, which resulted in them changing their minds. So, to thank him for sticking up for me, I hugged him, only to discover that he was looking to seduce me. After that he tried to kiss me and when doing, so he accidentally pushed back my hair and he discovered the crack. Horrified with what Ken had just discovered, I was afraid that he might  go and speak to the studio heads and tell them to reconsider keeping me, I prevented him from leaving by grabbing his arm. When I did so, the zero matter flowed from my veins into his, and it began to flow out of his mouth and started to suck him up whole. The matter then fully wrapped itself  around Ken and absorbed him completely. The matter then made it’s way back into my body by drawing itself back in through the palm of my hand! I’m a murderer, I killed another human being!”

“Honey, it wasn’t your fault!” I reassured her by putting a hand on her shoulder. What she had told me now makes complete sense why she didn’t want to touch me earlier when were having sex. “That bastard deserved it anyway!”

“Says the woman who kills people for survival.” She joked.

“Does your husband know about any of this?”

“No, you’re the only person who I’ve told and I would like to keep it that way. Cal doesn’t even know about this crack on my head, if he found about it I might lose my acting career all together, and if that happens he won’t win this campaign and I’d be the one he would blame for it happening. Most importantly he wouldn’t view me as beautiful women he once fell in love with and he will divorce me and that will end my career as a scientist! Besides how could anyone love a monster as hideous as me!”

Whitney then looked up at me and gave me a look as if to say that she was truly sorry and that she was willing to take back what she just said. She probably knew that I would never judge her for that mark on her face because of what I am. This doesn’t change the way I feel about Whitney as a matter of fact this imperfection makes me love her even more. It actually makes her more beautiful in my eyes.

“You don’t lack beauty, you lack commitment. You’re more beautiful now than you ever were up on that silver screen.”

“How would you know, you’re a monster in disguise, I’m just a monster. With all that has happened it’s as if  some sort of curse was brought on to me only because I wanted to study a substance that I discovered, so I could make this world a better place.”

“Whitney, darling, what you  have isn’t a curse, as a matter of fact it’s just the opposite, you were blessed with a gift. Maybe this zero matter is in you for a reason. Maybe it was put there for you to get a better understanding of it and how to utilize it. If you discover how to control this power, if you want to call it that, you can use it to your advantage and use it stop those who get in your way of you and your further study of the zero matter and any other of your future  scientific endeavors. And as for Calvin, stop letting him treat you like a puppet on a string. Think about yourself for once and do what’s best for you. Be whatever you want to be. There’s one thing that I know that your scatter-brain husband is probably too blind to see, everyone has two selves, what the world needs them to be, compliant, and the shadow and Whitney if you ignore that your life will be forever suffering.” 

Whitney’s tears finally came to a halt and she gave me the most sincere smile that she has ever given since we have been seeing each other. She then replied with a slight nod, “Thank you, Elizabeth for that amazing advice. I think I’m definitely going to take it.”

“Good, that’s what I want to hear,” I said smiling back at her. “As a matter of fact let me be your first lab rat." I then sat up on the bed and stretched out my arm for her to grab.

“Elizabeth, I couldn’t_I don’t know how to control this yet. What if I accidentally kill you too?”

“That’s why it’s called an experiment,” I told her. “ You don’t the results to it unless you try it for yourself.”

Looking pretty fearful, she sat up and said with a complete sigh, “ Alright, If you insist.”

She then grabbed my arm in a really tight grip and it didn’t hurt one bit because my kind is much stronger than the average human being and we don’t feel as much pain. However, nothing happened, the zero matter didn’t go from her veins into mine like she said it would. She then closed her eyes to see if it may do the trick and still nothing happened. With no luck, she let go of my arm.

“Maybe my kind and other species might be immune to it.” I joked.

“You actually may be right about that,” she tells me nodding her head. “Or maybe it could be a contributing fact of why nothing happened just now.”

“Well, I advise you to do as many experiments you need to, in order to discover what causes this to happen, so that way you can discover how to control it and hopefully use it.”

“I will do just that.” She responded with yet another big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Elizabeth's advice to Whitney. For those of you who aren't Agent Carter fans and don't know her story that well do you think she will take it and if, so do think that this can cause a lot of trouble for her. Please let me know what you guys think! :)


	9. Whitney - July 16, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only quotes I own in this chapter are the ones in the scenes with Whitney and Calvin having lunch and the scene with her and Elizabeth before Hunt's arrival. The rest is from episode 2x04 Agent Carter. I hope you enjoy!

I called my driver to come pick me up and he came right away and I’m on my way home. Elizabeth is right about everything, I should study the zero matter whether it was inside me or not. That’s what I want to do and that’s what I’m going to do. I’m done doing with what Cal wants and what he thinks is best for him because in the long run, it’s not what I want. He wants me to be put on display for the whole world to see. Well, I guess what Cal, those days are over because as long as I got this crack on my face and if I do more experiments to make it grow, you or nobody else will ever see me up on that silver screen again. Elizabeth was right, maybe this zero matter was put inside me for a reason not just for me to study it, but for me to bring out my true nature and to destroy the the person I never was or the person people expected me to be.

It’s about 12 o'clock and sometimes Cal comes home for lunch, if he doesn’t go out to lunch with his colleagues from the lab or any of the council members. I prayed that he wasn’t home for lunch today, so that way I can get right to business on the zero matter experiments. Also, I really hope he doesn’t ask why I’m home from the studio, so early because I certainly didn’t feel like giving an explanation about it now. If he is home I hope that he has good news for me, that being that Rufus Hunt took care of that Carter woman because she’s just another person getting between me and this zero matter.

My driver dropped me off in front of the gate, unfortunately for me, Cal’s car is in the driveway. Great just what I needed! I walked up to the door and opened it. I opened the door to see our maid Mabel in the entrance hall.

“Hello Miss Frost,” she said taking her purse from me. “Mr. Chadwick is having lunch right now, feel to join him.”

“Thank you Mabel, I will.” I replied with a small smile.

“Good, I will tell Cook to put in more macaroni.” She answered before making her way to the kitchen. I walked in the dining room to see Cal sitting at the table leading yet another fabricated newspaper.

“Hello dear,” He said looking up from the newspaper to acknowledge my presences. “How come you’re home so early?”

“Kenneth told us that we didn’t need to film any scenes today, since we shot some extra ones throughout the week.” I answered sitting down at the table. I didn’t realize it right away, but I had just made a mistake on what I just said. What I really should have told Cal was that we got let out early.

“Well, if he gave the day off, where were you this whole time?”“I was with a friend.”

“What friend?”

“My friend Elizabeth, we meet as children,” I answered. “We meet at the Hotel Cortez to catch up and have a drink, after I ran into her on the street one day.”  
“That’s wonderful sweetheart!” Cal answered with excitement. I so happy he bought this phony story. “Well, you tell Elizabeth, she is more then welcome to come to the next couple of fundraising events because I need all the support I can get and I’ll love to meet her.”

“Ok, I’ll tell her.” I lied nodding my head. The last thing I needed was for Elizabeth to show up at one of Cal’s fundraising events otherwise there would be chaos.

“Changing the subject, I have terrible news.” Cal said with a sigh.

“What?” I asked with a nervous expression on my face.

“Hunt failed to kill Agent Carter.”

“Ugh!” I groaned

“He told me that Carter retailed against him with full force by physically attacking him and shooting at him several times. Stark’s butler even got involved. Luckily Hunt was ok. Thank god.”

“We have to do something about her Cal. She’s going to destroy your chances of becoming senator.”

“Whitney, I tried everything I can. I don’t think there is anything more I can do.” Before I could open my mouth and say anything else or holler at him, Mabel showed up with my lunch and silence fell over the table.

**July 17, 1947**

Last night I called the lab and told them to send me a cageful of rats for my zero matter experiments. Elizabeth encouraged me to test my ability on other species and I was going do just that. After what happened to Ken, I have more time on my hands and I don’t have to worry about running to a studio and filming a movies anymore. What a great feeling! The rats arrived early this morning and I am ready to start my experiments.

To start them off, I began by jotting down “Zero matter experiment #1” in my notebook while I played classical music on a radio that I fixed as a child to help me concentrate. I then the radio off and pushed back my hair to study the current size of the crack. I then turned to the cage of rats and took one out. I tried closing my eyes tightly, like I did with Elizabeth, see if the rat would disappear, but nothing happened. All of sudden, I heard a knock at the door. It must have been Cal.

“Just a minute.” I said as I put the rat back in the cage and closed it.

“Whitney are you in there?” Cal asked. I quickly took a sheet to cover up the cage. Hopefully the rats won’t make any noise, so that way Cal doesn’t see what I’m up to.

“Yes.” I answered as I pretended to study my lines at my vanity.

“What are you doing in here?” Cal asked opening the door.

“I’m just running lines, I said with a scoff. “I have a busy day.”

“Assuming they fired your director,” Cal said. “The paper said he hadn’t been heard from since Tuesday.” Cal clearly doesn’t know what day Ken disappeared. I was actually Wednesday when the incident happened, Cal is so tied up with the campaign he doesn’t know what day it is anymore.

“Well, Kenneth likes a drink,” I answered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if I found him floating in a reservoir.”

"Hush. Don’t say that,” Cal said as he turned to look at me. “That’d will be terrible for the campaign.”

“Did you want something?” I asked sounding bothered.

“Oh, the photographer called,” He answered referring to a fundraiser event he was having tonight. “He asked if you can wear the white dress tonight. You know the one with the oh…” He walked towards me.

“The neckline,” I answered with a smile. We both giggled and he put his arms around me and I grabbed his hands. “That was the one I was going to pick.”

“It’s not everyday that Life magazine wants to put you on the front cover,” He said with a smile while I caressed his hands with my fingers. “We play our cards right, and you will be the most beautiful first lady this country’s ever seen.”

“Mm, darling no one deserves it more then you.” Cal then went to kiss me on the head.

“That’s my beautiful girl,” Cal said. “We’ll see you at six?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Don’t be late.”

“No.” I answered as I shook my head with a smile.

He then left me to finally get back to my experiment. I quickly got up to lock the door. I took the cover off the cage and opened it and grabbed one of the rats. I’m very nervous to do this because I actually love animals and I would normally never put them in harm's way, but this had to be done for the experiment. While holding it, the rat bit me on the hand I bled a little. To my surprise, the zero matter came out of my veins and it swallowed up the rat as a whole. The blood on my hands disappeared as well. The zero matter then dissolved back through the palm of my hands. Shocked, I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. I came to the realization, that what the zero matter absorbs has nothing to do with the species in which was absorbing, but it had to do with my emotions. For example, Ken was absorbed due fear and the rat was absorbed because I get a little angry after it bit me. I pushed my hair back behind my ears to look at the crack and I noticed that it grew a little. I then jotted the results of what I saw from the experiment in my notebook.  
By night time after I had dinner and sent the staff home for the night, I had absorbed the whole cage of rats. I had to pretend to be angry in order for it to happen like it did the first time. The telephone then rang and I picked it up.

“Hello?” I asked when I answered the phone. It was Calvin who was already at the benefit.

“Whitney, you’re an hour late.”

“I’m sorry, darling. I’m_I’m not feeling well.” I lied.

“Well, can’t you just pull yourself together for an hour or so?” he asked. “What happened to the show must go on?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it.”

“Whitney, this is Life Magazine. They’re going to cancel the cover story if you’re not involved. It’s your face they want, not_.” Well, Cal you’re not going to get my face now, and you’re no longer going to call the shots anymore with this crack getting bigger. The phone rang again and I picked it up.

“Cal I thought I told you_.” I shouted through the phone. Instead I heard Elizabeth’s voice interrupting by saying, “Relax, Dollface it’s only me. I was wondering if your husband is out tonight, so that way I can come over and we can have so fun?”

“Tonight’s not a good night Elizabeth.”

“Come on, honey, I miss you like crazy.”

“Alright.”

“Excellent, I’ll see you in a few,”

“Ok, Goodbye.” I said hanging up the phone. I missed her like crazy too, even though it’s just been a day since I’ve seen her, but the last thing I needed was for Cal to come home and find Elizabeth and I naked in our bed. I had to find away to stop that from happening. Maybe I can distract her with the results of the experiments.  
Within the next twenty minutes, I heard a knock at front door. I went downstairs to open and Elizabeth came in and went to kiss me and put hands around me. I pushed her off me, which made her frown a little.

“What’s wrong Whitney?” she asked.

“Cal’s at a fundraising event, the last thing I need is for us to fall asleep after having sex.”

“Alright,” Elizabeth answered looking a little disappointed.

“How did you get here?” I asked. I really didn’t need Cal to see her if he ended up coming home a little early because if that’s the case I would tell her to leave now.

“I took a taxi, I just came from having dinner.”

“Why don’t we talk in the living room?”  
She nodded in response and I lead her to the living room. She took a seat on the sofa and I sat down with her.

“So, I discovered that the zero matter doesn’t affect specific species like you suspected it was, but it has to do with my emotions. I found it out by doing an experiment on lab rats.”

“Did that crack of yours get any bigger, as a result?” she asked. “Like it did the last time?”  
I nodded and I pushed my hair back to show her the crack and then I covered it up. I then asked her “Elizabeth would you like anything to drink?”  
“Whiskey if you have it?”

“I know you would probably prefer blood!” I joked. She smiled in response to that as I got off the sofa and walked towards the liquor cart. I went to grab the whiskey but, before I can even get cups to pour it, I heard Elizabeth say, “I hear some coming.”  
I quickly ran to the window, and thank god the curtain was slightly opened otherwise I wouldn’t have caught a glimpse of Rufus Hunt running up the driveway.

“It’s Cal’s bodyguard. Quick run to the window.” I whispered to Elizabeth as I opened the hatch of the window and she quickly jumped out. I then shut the window. I then heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and Hunt came in all out of breathe to say, “I need a drink.” I let him in.


	10. Elizabeth - July 17, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be very funny to have this scene told in Elizabeth's POV because I found it amusing that Whitney just randomly started to close the curtains in this scene. I don't own most of the quotes in this scene they are from 2x04 of Agent Carter. I only own the quotes at the end where Whitney exchanges dialogue with Calvin and Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy! :)

Looking through the window, I saw Whitney come back into the living room with Chadwick’s body guard.

“What happened, Mr. Hunt?” Whitney asked.

“I ain’t talking to you. Where’s Chadwick?” Asked Hunt.

“Cal’s at the fundraising dinner, he could be begging all night.” She said with an expression of anger on her face.

“Good. He wouldn’t mind if I help myself!” Hunt said walking away from Whitney to the liquor cart to pour himself a drink.

“What happened?” Whitney asked again as she followed him.

“I ain’t saying a word till your husband gets home,” He said pouring the drink into a glass. “I said I need a drink.”

“You call this good stuff.” Hunt snarled after he took a small sip from the glass

“I’m sorry if our liquor cabinet fails to live up to your standards, Mr. Hunt.” Replied Whitney.

I saw them standing there and speaking there for the next couple of minutes until I heard the door open, in came Calvin Chadwick who soon appeared in the living room. Seeing him in person for the first time was a little terrifying, I hope I can keep myself hidden enough so that way I wouldn’t get caught.

“Calvin is that you?” asked Whitney acknowledging his presence. “Oh, thank god!”

“Oh Rufus,” Chadwick said. “You’ve been missing in action all day. What the hell happened to  you? You look like you’ve gone ten rounds with a meat grinder.” Whitney and Chadwick had their backs turned out to me and Hunt was now on the sofa.

“Yeah, that SSR agent, the one you had me go after Peggy Carter? She kidnapped me.”

“Kidnapped?” Chadwick asked.

“Yeah, she shot me with a tranquilizer gun, and locked me in her trunk. She tried to kill me.”

“She’s finished. I’ll have her job for this. I will have her deported. Who the hell does she think she is that she can just_.” 

“What did you tell her?” Whitney asked firmly interrupting the conversation.

“What, I didn’t_.” Hunt replied trying to think.

“What did you tell her?” Whitney asked again, this time more firmly than before. Chadwick then gave Whitney a look and turned his attention to Hunt. Luckily I was hidden enough that he didn’t catch me outside the window.

“Alright look,” Hunt firmly replied. “She_She injected me with something. I thought I was dying, alright.” I heard Whitney let out a sigh when he was saying this. Whitney began to walk to the window on the other side of the room?” Chadwick asked Hunt.

“She wanted names.” He said while I caught a glimpse of Whitney closing the curtain by the window.

“And you gave them to her?” asked Chadwick as Whitney began to close the curtain of the window next to her.

“We hired you because you said you couldn’t be broken. And this is what you show for it? I’m not taking the fall for this. You’re gonna have to talk to the council yourself.” Chadwick told Hunt all while Whitney was walking towards the windows on the outside of the room. I guess she must have went to the window next to me because she was now out my view.

“See, I think that’s where I think your wrong,” Hunt answered Chadwick. “You’re going to protect me, cause I can go to the council, too and tell them what you’re up to and what  your wife’s up to.” He said all this as Whitney grabbed the curtains at my window. Once she caught my gaze, she shook her head and gave me a look as if to say, “Elizabeth stop that.” and with quick speed closed the curtains, so that way she wouldn’t get noticed by her husband or Hunt. I quickly ran to the other side of the house and trust me, my kind can go fast, to peak though one of the windows, which luckily didn’t close the curtains, so that way I can get a better look. And luckily she didn’t close the windows enough for me to still see through. My kind has enhanced vision, so it doesn’t matter anyway. 

“So, you're going to help me,” Hunt continued. “Or I’m going to get real yappy real fast.” I then saw Whitney approaching Chadwick.

“You son of a bitch!” Chadwick shouted.

“Sweetheart...I have to show you something.” Whitney said putting a hand on Chadwick.

“Whitney I’m in the middle of something here. You know, just get out of here.” He replied gesturing for her to get out of the room.

“I know but this is important.” She answered. Was she really going to do what I thought she was going to do? Was she going to show him and me her power. “Mr. Hunt made a mistake and we all make mistakes. And mistakes can be fixed” She walked towards Hunt chuckling a little as she put a hand on Hunt’s cheek. What was she doing? Whitney then took me by surprise and then grabbed Hunt’s throat and the veins in his face began to turn black.

“Whitney what are you doing?” asked Chadwick in terror. “Whitney what is this?” Then the black stuff, which I assume is that substance inside Whitney, called the zero matter engulfed Hunt as Whitney strangled him. I stood there in amazement, but I’m pretty sure Chadwick was feeling a different way about the matter.

“Whitney! Whitney, Stop! Stop!” Chadwick pleaded as the zero matter fully absorbed Hunt and went back through the palm of her hands.

Looking down at the palm of her hands after what she just did. Whitney quickly looked up and back down and then she turned to face Chadwick. I think she pushed her hair back behind her ear to show Chadwick her crack, I couldn’t really tell from where I was standing. 

“What happened, Whitney? What happened?” asked Chadwick. “What was that?”

“That was me,” Whitney replied. “Fixing another one of problems.” She then began to walk towards Chadwick. Chadwick now afraid of his wife, backed away from her and sat in a nearby chair.

“What are you?” he asked in fear.

“Whatever I want!” Whitney said proudly.

I was so proud of her at this moment. She was finally showing her husband who was boss, that she was no longer his doll to play with and know she can be a person who can actually find herself in the world.

“What happened to you? How did you get that hideous thing on your face?” Chadwick asked.

Whitney not trying to act offended by his comment said in response, “I got it the night of the explosion. My power is the reason why Dr. Wilkes is gone too.”

“Wait until I tell the council about this!”

“That’s not a good idea if you know what’s go for you,” she replied with intimidation. “Besides you don’t want this to ruin your senate campaign, now do you.” Chadwick, scared of his wife, didn’t want to admit she was right because he ending up coming up with this, “I don’t take orders from nobody! Especially an ugly creature like you!” I’m going to go get ready for bed!” Chadwick then abruptly got up and left to go up the stairs leaving Whitney there possibly in tears because I saw her wiping her face with her fingers. I then made myself know by walking to the living room door where she could get a better view of me. Noticing that I was there, she went up to the door and opened it to let me and closed it quietly. 

“Did you hear all that? Whitney asked in tears.”

“Yes, and why should you cry about it, love Whitney I just want you to remember two things. One, I’m really proud of you for revealing your true nature to your husband and for telling him that you are not playing around anymore and two, you are not at a repulsing creature in my eyes, as a matter of fact you are just the opposite, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.”

“Thank you!” She said with a tiny grin. I then leaned in to kiss her and then she showed me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I'm planning on including a scene where Elizabeth takes Whitney to see her son Bartholomew. What do you think Whitney's opinion will be on Bartholomew? Tell me what you guys think! :)


	11. Whitney - July 18, 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 finally! I know it has been a while since I have updated. I have been super busy, that and because this is a super long chapter. The two characters that I reference in here, Linda Mason, and Ted Hanover they are from the musical Holiday Inn, which takes place the same time from as Agent Carter. You can read about them in my other story "Marching Along with Time". Most of these quotes come from episodes 2x05 and 2x06 of Agent Carter. I hope you enjoy! :)

 

Later that night, Cal apologized to me for his appalling comments, even though he probably wouldn’t look at me the same after seeing this crack on my face and seeing what I can do with the zero matter. It is now the middle of the night and I hear a strange voice calling me a voice that seemed, so far away. Kind of like it was coming from a different dimension. I heard Cal get up. I must having been mumbling to this voice in my sleep and woke him. I tend to talk in my sleep a lot. I quickly got up to see Cal getting his suit. Where was he going at this hour? It didn’t matter because I needed him to help me with what the voice in my head told me to do. Get more zero matter. And I know just the place to get it. I must have startled Cal when he realized I was by him because he went, “Geez!”

“Good. You’re awake,” I said to him. “I need your help.”

“Why?” He asked all out of breath.

“ I heard a voice calling, telling me to get more, zero matter, and I’m going to get it from Jane Scott’s body at the Roxxon facility.”

“I think you are going insane!”

“I need to do this Cal!” I raised my voice a little.

He rolled his eyes at me and then finally said, “Ok, but if the council finds out it’s on you!”

With morning dawning on us, Cal and I made our way to the Roxxon facility, which is an oil company operated and owned by one of the council members. Luckily with his connection to  the council, Cal had a key, so that way we could get in. We then made our way to room where Jane Scott’s  body was being stored. The council took it to avoid drama from the press.

“Cal keep up with me.” I said in a raised voice while we walked the halls of the facility.

“Ok take it easy.” He responded.

“Fine.” 

“Whitney, this isn’t right.” He said as I opened the door.

“She’s here.” I said seeing Jane Scott’s body on the table. There was a cover on her case, so I had to take it off. We then made our way to the other side.

“Open it!” I told Cal.

“I still don’t understand what - .”

“It called me here,” I said. “It wants to be let out. Open it!” Cal then undid the hatches and I helped him open the case. I  slowly put my hand on Jane Scott’s corpse’s shoulder.

“Should you really be touching her?” Cal asked.

“Yes, I have to.” I then felt the zero matter flowing through the palm of my hand. I kept on sucking it up, until all of the zero matter was out of Jane Scott’s body. After doing all that I began to pant and almost fell, but luckily Cal was here to catch me. I then heard the voices in my head tell me to open up a rift to the dark world and there was only one way that I knew of in order to do that. I then turned around to see Cal looking at me funny. I think it’s because my eyes must have turned pitch black after consuming that much zero matter, a side effect I thought would occur.

“I need an atomic bomb.” I muttered out.

Terrified by my statement, Cal nervously replied, “Come on Whitney, let’s get out of here!” And we left.

When we got back home Cal and I were having a conversation in the living room about the zero matter.

“We can not steal an atomic bomb.” Cal said sitting down in the chair.

“It’s not stealing if your company made them, dear.” I answered pacing about the room.

“Well, tell that to Hugh Jones,” Cal said referring to the member of council who owns Roxxon.

“If the council found out -.”

“If we obtain more zero matter, Cal,” I answered turning to face him. “Then the Council answers to us.”

“This is insane.”

“People thought Galileo was insane,” I said walking toward him. "This plan will work, Cal. It will work.” I then knelt down to his level. “Look at me. You have seen what I can do with just a small amount of zero matter. I mean can you image? Just image what we could accomplish if we had the power to bend the world to our will. No more war, no more fear, and you - you could finally get the recognition and the respect that you deserve.” I cuffed his face in my hands and went to kiss him. He moved his head and backed away in response. It was because he feared me or because he doesn’t see me as beautiful anymore with this crack on my face. Shock as I was at this behavior, I tried to ignore it. Cal then made his way to the fire place and asked, “How do you, uh, see us accomplishing, this hum?”

I then leaned in and said, “I think it’s time we lean on my connections.”

Cal then grunted before turning to me and saying, “Don’t tell me your looking to get Joseph Manfredi involved! Are you?”

“Yes, he will help us by having his men help us by going into Hugh’s other Roxxon facility, to retrieve the bombs, which I used in the original experiment.”

“Whitney, that is not a good idea!” Cal shouted. “The last thing the council needs to see is that I am getting involved with a criminal. Do you know how bad that will look for the campaign!”

“I has to be done, Cal” I said. “It’s the only way that I will open the rift.” Cal rolled his eyes and let out another sigh.

Joseph was more than just a friend to me. As a matter of a fact, we were lovers, until I meet Cal, who was my ticket into Isodenye. I haven’t seen him in 12 years, but I think he will be more then happy to help, as long as he doesn’t do it in exchange for sexual favors because if Elizabeth somehow found out she wouldn’t be so happy.

Cal and I drove to the restaurant that Joseph and his cronies would usually eat, I figured he be there because he literally took me there every day when we were together. I told one of his men who I was and he went to tell Joseph, who was having lunch with his men. At the sight of me, his men quickly went away. He looked up from his plate to see me and he smiled. He then gestured me to come over and I gave him an even bigger smile in return. Cal on the other hand wasn’t that thrilled.

“Hello Joseph.” I said with a smile.

“Joe, it’s a pleasure to see ya.” Cal said trying to shake his hand, which Joseph clearly didn’t want to accept.

“You got a lot of nerve coming in here with him,” He said to me. We all remained silent for a few seconds after that comment. “You know what they do to men who steal from me?”

I shook my head no to that. Joseph then laughed and Cal laughed at him and pointed at him. Joseph then said still laughing, “I’m kidding of course. Come on, it’s been a decade, right?”

“Yes.” I said still smiling and nodding my head.

“Right? I’m happy, you’re happy. Come on sit down,” He said gesturing for me to have a seat in the booth. "I'll be a gentlemen. I’ll stand up. Sit, sit. Sit.” He then exchanged looks with Cal. Cal nervously sat down and so did Joseph. 

“I’ll get that out of your way,” Joseph said moving his plate. “You get my wedding gift?”

“I did.” I answered.

“Wedgewood sauce boat - real nice.”

“Mm, thank you it was lovely.”

“You liked it?”

“Mm - hum.”

“Yeah, well, nothing says classy like bone china. I always say that.”

“Mm-hmm. Mm.” I mumbled while shaking my head in response.

“So, what are we doing today?” Joseph asked finally changing the subject.

I let out a sigh and said, “Well, as you know, my husband Cal is running for senate,” I then pointed to Cal. I put my hand on Cal trying to calm him because he was starting look real nervous now. “And if he wins - .”

“Yeah, I know the crowd he runs with,” Joseph interrupted. “He’s getting elected.” Cal then chuckled a little and cleared his throat in response.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of proposed freeway system.”

“Mm - hmm

“Those construction contracts are going to be worth millions,” I said trying to make a deal with him. “And they would all be yours.”

“And what do you need in return?”

“Just some men to help me move some equipment.”

“Now we're talking. How many guns do you need?” 

“No guns. No guns,” I said as Cal and I chuckled a little. “Just some of your men. Who are good with their hands and discret.”

“Sounds like a pretty sweet deal for me,” Joseph answered in agreement. “But I’m gonna require a little bit more than money.” Cal then let out a sigh in response. He was afraid that maybe Joe would ask for a sexual favor and trust me I didn’t want that either. “You have friends at the paper, right? I need assurances, that my name and the name of my associates will no longer grace its front page.”

“I don’t know that I can guar_.” Cal began to say.

“Excuse me one moment,” He said pointing to Cal. He then turned his attention to one of his men and said, “Hey you come over here.”

“Me?” The guy asked.

“Yeah you.”

Cal let out his, which the guy didn’t take and I smiled trying to be polite.

“She’s a beautiful lady, isn’t she?” Joseph asked.

I let out a sigh and shook my head in response. What was he trying to do now?

“A real knock out right?”

“Y-yeah boss.” answered the guy.

“Yeah. Yeah, the kind of girl you want to take around town, show her a good time.”

“She’s pretty, yeah.”

Joseph then let out a sarcastic laugh. Before smashing this guy’s head into the table. It startled Cal so much that he actually jumped up.

“Hey! Hey!” Joe shouted pushing the guy on the floor. “You don’t think I can see?! She’s my guest, and you’re undressing her with her with your eyes?!” Joseph then gave him several punches the face while Cal and I sat there horrified at his behavior. “That is not how you treat… a lady!” Joseph shouted. Cal let out a sigh and I just remained silent. Two of Joseph’s other men then picked the guy up and dragged him away. Joseph sat back down with us and said, “I’m sorry about that. He was being very inappropriate. So… do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” I answered with a grin.

Later, that night, me, Cal and few of Joseph’s men made our way to the other Roxxon facility in town. I ordered the men to spilt and to look for the bombs. With no luck after a while, I got feed up and angrily asked them, “Where are my bombs?”

“Whitney, I don’t work here.” Cal said as the men began to look in more rooms.

“But, you’re sure they’re here?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“Spread out. Search every room!” I ordered as Cal and I split up from the men.

I thought that maybe Hugh’s men hid them upstairs in the electrical room where nobody would dare to look. We looked downstairs and then up. Still no luck. Frustrated at this both Cal and I began to argue.

“Whitney, I think we need to give up and go!” Cal said to me.

“You idiot, I am not leaving without them.” I answered now sounding pissed off.

“Would you stop calling me an idiot?”

“I told you_.”

“I told you they_.”

“You said they were!” I shouted.

“I don’t know where!” He shouted back. “All night long we have been doing this. It’s time for us to get in the car and go home.”

“We are not going home, Cal! This is why we’re here!”

“This is insane!” Cal said trying to reason me. “We’re gonna get caught, or worse killed.”

“I need them Calvin!” I said raising my voice calling him by his full name, which I really only did when I was angry at him.

“You’re not getting them.” A voice interrupted. Cal and I turned to see Agent Carter facing us. She must of some how figured out what I was up to and I’m sure her and the rest of the SSR are here to find and deactivate the bombs as we speak.

“Oh, you,” I finally said acknowledging her. “You’re good!”

Cal then walked up to her and said “I-I think there’s been a terrible misunder_.”

“Shut up Calvin!” I rudely interrupted.

“Miss Frost, you’ve been exposed to a substance that I believe is altering your physiology.” Carter said. I have no idea how she figured that one out. She must have somehow been spying on me and caught a glimpse of me using my power. If she has, I hope she hasn’t seen me with Elizabeth either because it would be bad if she went around exposing my personal life to the world. In response I said, “Don’t talk about something that you don't understand.”

“The SSR can help. We can fix you if you let us.”

“You think you can help her?” Cal asked.

“Fix me?” I questioned her with anger. “Why would I wanted to be fixed? I have never felt more powerful in my entire life!”

I then went to go grab her arm, but she went under it and snuck behind me and whacked me in the face. I then turned to her with a smile and said, “I thought that would hurt more.”  I guess this zero matter inside me is giving me the super strength. A voice, I guess of one of the SSR agents came from the CB that Carter had said, “We got the rods.”

Now angered I said in response to that, “You interfering_.”

“Last chance Miss. Frost.” Carter interrupted.

“Same to you Agent Carter.”

She then went to punch me again, but I was able to stop her by grabbing her arm. Instead of the zero matter absorbing her right away, I was able to control the zero matter from sucking her up completely. I learned how to do that when I did the experiments on the rats. She then head-butted me and kicked me to the grounded causing her to fall back and break the railing of the balcony behind us. Cal just stood back and watched this whole physical altercation, without saying or doing anything to intervene. I then got up from the ground to see if Carter had fallen. It turns out she didn’t, she was still hanging on to the railing of the now bent balcony. She looked up to me in complete terror in her eyes as if to say she was begging for help, like she was going to get it. I was going to finish her up once and for all.

“Oh, I’m sorry Agent Carter,” I said looking down at her. “Not everyone’s cut out for Hollywood.” I then grabbed on to her hand and let her drop. I then watched as she fell  onto cement blocks, which had large screws sticking out. She had fallen right into one via her stomach. I then heard a voice, probably the same one from the CB call out, “Peggy!”

All of a sudden I began to feel guilty about what I did. I had just tried to physically take life of another human being. I felt Cal behind me who grabbed me with anger and said, “We have to go now!” He then picked me up off the ground and lead me downstairs, and lead me down the hallways until we reached the front door. Carter and her team must have took down Joseph’s men because they were nowhere in sight. He then opened up the car door and flung me inside and we drove off.

When we finally got back to the house, Cal went to the living room to go get a drink and I followed him. 

“We’ll need more uranium,” I said referring to the element that was inside the bombs, while Cal poured his drink. “You just need to call Hugh Jones, and explain the situation.”

“Explain the situation?” Cal asked sarcastically.

“Yes, Hugh is a good sport, Cal. Just convince him to run the zero matter test again!” I had speed up when speaking because Cal at the same time responded in an angry scream, “No, no Whitney!” Then he flung his glass to the ground, which caused it shatter. Startled at his behavior I jumped a little and gave him a nervous look in response.

“I will not go to Hugh Jones!” Cal said still angry. “I will not ask for another favor! I will not put myself in another ridiculous position where I may die!” I chuckled a little and then said, “Calm down. You are overreacting dear.” I gestured for him to calm down and I began to walk towards him. 

“What?” He asked, looking at me like I had two heads. He then pointed to me and said, “Because of you, I am now indebted to a lord of the criminal underworld and at the mercy of the council and the council does not trade in mercy.” He said this all while walking towards me. I then backed away from him in fear that he would hurt me. I then said, “If we had got the bombs, then_.”

“If we succeeded that would have been one thing; but this was a disaster Whitney,” He said with more intensified anger now. “And I’m not helping you anymore. You are out of control!”

Before he could say anything else and possibly hurt me, I heard Elizabeth’s voice telling me to take down anyone who got in my way and I was going to do just that. I then lunged at him and grabbed his throat, but quickly changed my mind and grabbed his chin. I couldn’t kill him now not when I need him, to do things for me and he was going to help me do them, even if I have to threaten him to do so. I then pushed him against the bookshelf. I then said to him in a real threatening way, “You’ll watch your tone.”

He then nodded his head and I gave him a small grin before walking out of the room. I left him alone in the living room to let him vent. I then went down the hall to our bedroom and I locked myself in there. I seriously doubt Cal would want to see me after what I just did. He’s probably gonna pour himself another drink to calm himself down. I then began crying because I felt guilty about what I did to Carter. I could have actually physical killed another human being. It’s not like I just absorbed her with zero matter. I felt like I needed to talk to someone and I knew just the person.

I quickly went to my vanity and picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Cortez. The secretary at the front desk answered and I asked if I could speak to Elizabeth and she put her on.

“Hello?” She asked picking up the phone.

“Elizabeth it’s me.” I said.

“Oh hello Dollface, you sound down. What’s wrong?”

“I went to a facility that held bombs that I’m  supposed to use to help me accomplish what need to with my zero matter experiment and this woman Peggy Carter, an agent of the SSR, some how found out and tried to stop me and her and her team were able to get them before I did. We then got into a physical altercation and she fell off a balcony. I let Carter go. She could have died. I might have actually physically killed a women.” I said now in hysterics. 

“Whitney darling, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing. You did the right thing by trying to stop someone from getting in the way of you accomplishing your goal and if she isn’t dead at least you’ll have a better chance of getting those bombs back from her because she will be too injured to go after you.”

Even though I was totally distraught about all this, I was some how able to come up with this as I nodded my head in response , “You’re right.”

“Good I’m glad you realized it now. I hope we can each other soon. As a matter of fact, I’m not doing anything tomorrow. Why don’t you stop by the Cortez. There’s something I need to show you.”

“That sounds like a plan. What time?”

“How about 1:00, after I eat lunch.”

“Yes that’s sounds good. I’ll see you then. Good night.”

“Good night.” she replied before I hung up the phone.

**July 19, 1947**

I had just woke up because I heard a voice calling me to find the bombs, in order to open up the rift again like I had done in the initial experiment two years prior. Cal had already got up, he had very early meeting with council which I found quiet odd. I was sitting on my bed muttering to the voice when I heard Cal come in the room and ask, “Darling are you okay?”

I quickly turned around and questioned him, “Do I like I’m okay?”

“Sweetheart, I was_.”

“No. What exactly has happened as of late Cal, that would lead you to believe that I’m okay?”

“Whitney, please.”

“Would it be the catastrophe, maybe at the Roxxon facility? Or maybe you’re referring to the never - ending interference of that twit federal agent and how she has crippled everything that I am trying to accomplish.”

“Honey, everything’s going to be fine.”

“How can you say that?!” I shouted.

“Because I have arranged for the council to meet with you.”

“What did you say?” I asked as my tone changed from angry to a little calmer.

“I thought long and hard about it last night, and I realized that I haven’t been giving you the proper support. And this is my way of rectifying my mistake.”

“But the council never meets with outsiders, let alone a woman.”

“It took some convincing,” Cal said. “And I did have to cast in all my chips. But you’re worth it.

You’ve always understood this stuff better then me.” I then nodded my head in response. “That’s why you need to be the one that address the council on zero matter and all it’s potential.” He continued.

“You did that for me?” I questioned him very grateful.

“I did it for us,” He answered. Of course it was for both of us, because everything has to be about Calvin Chadwick, but I’m still glad he did it anyway. “Now everyone’s gonna be in attendance tomorrow night for the fundraiser. I think once the council sees what you’re capable of,” He said chuckling a little bit. He then, continued, “Well, they’ll give you whatever you want.” 

“Oh Cal.” I said with excitement as I went to hug him. “Thank you.”

“Of course my love,” he said breaking from the hug. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“I have plans to see my friend Elizabeth.” I said truthfully. “We are meeting at the Cortez again for drinks.”

“Well have fun and don’t forget to tell her she can come to the fundraiser for free. She doesn’t need a ticket.”

“I will.” I lied.

“I’m going to go meet with the council for lunch,” he answered. “We have a lot to discuss before the fundraiser tomorrow night.” He then left the room.

I was very thrilled  that Cal was doing this for me, even though he was just doing it to look good for the council and  for this campaign. He was finally accepting me for me and what I can do with this zero matter  and how I can use it to change the world’s energy market. Now I can finally prove myself to the council that I’m not just a pretty face that people gawk at on the silver screen, but a scientist. I can’t wait to tell Elizabeth about it when I see her later, that is after she shows me her surprise first.

My driver is now taking me over to the Cortez to see Elizabeth. I got of the car and headed inside to find Elizabeth waiting for me in the lobby. She was sitting on a lounge chair reading a newspaper article about these soon to be famous dance partners, Ted Hanover and Linda Mason. 

“Why, hello Whitney.” she exclaimed cheerfully as she got up from the lounge chair she was sitting in and ran to give me a hug. She would have done more if there. She would have done more if there hadn’t been noisy bar patrons looking down at us from the balcony. We took the elevator and on our way up I asked Elizabeth, “So, what’s the big surprise?”

“You’ll see in a moment.” She answered.

“Well, is it something or someone?”

“Someone,” Elizabeth answered. “Someone who is very special to me.”  The elevator then opened it’s doors to the third floor; we stepped out and Elizabeth lead my down the hall until we reached room thirty - three.

She opened the door to reveal a dark room loaded with children’s toys, a bassinet, along with other things to care for children. She didn’t even turn on the light, but little was coming from the window, which I found odd but, I didn’t ask her why. Elizabeth walked over to the bassinet and picked up what I thought at first was a normal baby. She then turned to me and said, “Whitney I would like for you to meet somebody very important to me, this is my son Bartholomew, Bartholomew this is Whitney.”

I took a closer look at the baby to see that it didn’t even look like a baby at all, but more like a grotesque monster. It had a disfigured mouth, and parts of it’s teeth were protruding out. It had pitch black eyes, the type of pitch black that my eyes would turn after absorbing zero matter. It was as terrifying sight to look at, but I didn’t want to tell her that because I didn’t want to hurt her feelings, and besides who am I to judge, with this crack on my face. Instead I just simply said with a warm smile, “Why, hello Bartholomew?”

“I would let you hold him, but I’m afraid he might hurt you, he doesn’t know the proper way to act amongst people, until he gets used to them first.”

Remembering what Elizabeth had told me about Rudolph Valentino, the man who had turned her, and the way Bartholomew had looked, made me come to the assumption that, “He’s Valentino’s baby, not James’ isn’t he.”

“Yes. Yes he is.” She admitted. “But James nor does his ghost for that matter, knows that. He was conceived seconds before Rudy had turned me. Weeks after I thought Rudy had left me and after I had learned I was pregnant, I began to realize that this baby, was growing at a faster rate than a normal baby would grow. So, I decided to take action and go and get an abortion, for various reasons: one, I couldn’t imagine raising this child without Rudy and two, I didn’t want James to see this child because we had sex weeks before I got turned and he would know this child wasn’t his. When I had the abortion done, the doctor told me that the child was still alive and it then attacked the assistant. I had to lie to James and say that the baby was his because I didn’t have a choice now. I’m glad that Bartholomew is here and I regret trying to get the abortion because he is my world, he is my little miracle and all children are miracles.”

Elizabeth was right all children were miracles, no matter the way they look or the way they were brought into this world. This statement made me think of a sad time in my life, which I had no intention of bringing up at this moment. 

“Well, he’s just a precious little angel, now isn’t he!” I finally said with a smile trying to sound truthful.

“Yes. Yes he is.” Elizabeth responded returning a smile.

She put Bartholomew back in the bassinet and we began to walk out of the room. As we reached the elevator, I decided to tell Elizabeth my good news, “Cal has decided to accept me and my zero matter abilities for what they are and wants me to perform them in front of the Council at his campaign fundraiser tomorrow night.”

Instead of smiling and feeling happy me, Elizabeth instead looked quite nervous and she then replied, “Whitney, I don’t know if you know this, but my kind can sense if there is something wrong with those who are close to them and I have a bad feeling that your husband isn’t going to do what he says he is gonna do.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” I asked.

“I think he’s telling you this because he’s trying to lure into a trap of some kind and he’s telling you what he wants you to hear in order to get it done. I think he is trying to eliminate your zero matter powers rather than trying to enforce them.”

I wanted to tell Elizabeth that even though Cal hasn’t been alright with some of my decisions lately regarding the zero matter, I do not think that he would do something like that, or ever try to hurt me, but I didn’t want to tell her this because I didn’t want to upset her. Once we reached the lobby, I went to the front desk to call my driver to pick me up. Elizabeth decided to walk me out of the hotel, where I would wait for my driver to come and pick me up.

“See you soon sweetheart.” Elizabeth told me as she gave me a hug. “And remember what I told you about your husband.”

“I will.” I lied still not believing her.

Elizabeth then walked back into the Cortez and I stood there and continued to wait for my driver.

**July 20, 1947**

A few hours before the fundraiser as Cal and I were getting ready, I ran into a problem with covering my crack. The silly person that I was, I had decided to wear my hair in an up do because it would look nice with the way my dress looked. I tried to cover it up with one of my loose curls, but it wasn’t long enough to cover up my crack. Cal then came into the room and asked, “ Are you almost ready?”

“No, I can’t go.” I responded giving up hope.

“What do you mean you can’t go?”

“Just_You’re going to have to reschedule the meeting.”

“Sweetheart that’s not possible.”

“Please, just another time_anytime, a smaller venue or something more private, please.” I said starting to get nervous.

“Whitney, these men do not reschedule. The council does not give second chances.” He told me.

I turned to look at him with intense emotion in my eyes and said, “I cannot be seen in public like this,” I then stood up and pushed back my hair revealing the crack and said in intense rage, “The press will have a field day with me! I look like a circus sideshow.” I know someone like Elizabeth would, strongly disagree she would see this crack as what makes me who I am, but others won't agree with that. I then sat back down and Cal looked at me trying to see what he could do to solve this problem.

“Hold on.” He told me. He then walked over to the closet and picked out a violet hair piece that looked just about long enough that it would maybe cover up the crack and it looked like it would match my dress quite well. “Here put this on.”

I took the hair piece from him and let out a sigh. I prayed that it would cover up this crack. I clipped it in my hair and it perfectly covered my crack. I then turned to Cal and said, “It’s perfect.” 

“You look wonderful.” He answered.

I let out a sigh again and stood up from my vanity. Feeling nervous about what I was going to do tonight I said in response, “I have never felt butterflies like this in so long. Oh thank you,” I put my hand on Cal’s cheek and said, “And I’ll thank you properly later.” I really didn’t want to have sex with him because I knew if Elizabeth found out she probably wouldn’t like it, but how else was I going to show him my gratitude for what he was trying to do.

“I can’t wait.” He responded with a small smile.

Later that night at the fundraiser, after Cal and I had eaten dinner, spoken to many members and their wives as well as of their associates and Cal’s endorsers, and even danced a little. They kept on asking the same questions such as: When are you going to film your next picture? And things like that. What most people don’t know is that part of my life is over and after tonight everyone is going to know the real Whitney Frost. Cal and I began to talk to an associate of the council’s Vernon Masters, and a man walked toward us that we didn’t recognized. Vernon introduced his Agent Jack Thompson, Chief of the New York SSR, I was afraid that he would somehow know about the zero matter because Peggy Carter told him to come here to help take me down, but that ended up being far from the truth.

“It’s not even a question of security to me, Communism is a moral issue.” Cal said pitching in to the conversation in which Vernon had started. "The very ideals of our nation are under threat.”

“I feel the same way Mr. Chadwick.” Thompson said raising his glass in agreement.

“Now, when I’m elected, my primary focus will be defending our borders and beating back this red invasion. Which means more resources and money for men like you.”

Thompson looked at Vernon and then back at Cal and smiled in response before saying, “We’ll take all the help we can get!” Cal smiled at him before Vernon added, “Thompson here led the team that was responsible for capturing a major soviet threat on U.S. soil.”

“Ah.” I said trying to sound interested in what they were talking about.

“That’s the kind of people this country needs_,” Cal said pointing and winking at Thompson. “True born leaders.”

“Such a shame you’re so good at your job, Chief Thompson.” I said trying to participate in the conversation.

“Ma'am.” He said in authoritative response.

“I’d love to take that handsome face of yours and have you co-star with me in my next picture.” I lied.

“I… uh…no” He responded with smile as Cal pulled me close and the two of us began to chuckle. “But thank you?”

“She’s my secret weapon Jack,” Cal said referring to my supposed beauty. “When we get to D.C those old senators won’t know what hit them.” We rubbed our noses together to look like the perfect couple.

“Will you excuse us for a moment.” Cal told them as he began to walk towards one of the members of the council and gestured for me to follow. I stood there and watched until I got bored and said, “I’m going to go to powder nose.”

I walked upon the stairs to the powder room and quickly powdered my nose and fixed up my makeup a little. I then quickly looked at myself in the mirror, I wanted to look presentable when facing the council. I was on my way out, when I accidently bumped into a woman who pricked me with a pin from her dress. Appalled I turned around to face the women who said in a sincere but, suspicious apology, “Oh my gosh I’m such klutz. Are you okay?” I looked down at the pin which I thought looked like it had a tube attached to it but I couldn’t tell because her fingers were covering it. “I didn’t stick you did? This thing will not stay on.”

“I didn’t feel a thing.” I replied before leaving. I think this woman didn’t poke me by mistake and I think that pin does have a tube attached to it. She must have somehow knew the zero matter was inside my body and she must have tried to get a sample of it. And I have never meet this person before, which means that someone else must have told her and that someone I strongly suspect was Peggy Carter. Of course that would totally make sense, since she was probably too weak to get it from me herself after I had pushed off the balcony at the Roxxon facility a few days ago and she sent this woman here to do the dirty work for her. But, the true question was what did Peggy Carter want with my zero matter and what was she trying to do accomplish by acquiring it from me. I didn’t have time to think about that now, my main focus should be trying to impress the council with my zero matter powers.

I walked back down the stairs to see Cal waiting from me with a few members of the council. Acknowledging my presence he smiled and said, “They’re ready for you sweetheart,” Cal then grabbed me and said, “Let’s get what you need to get for the experiment.” Cal and I went to one of the rooms up the stairs to retrieve a  box that contained a rat from Isodyne that I was going to use for the experiment. We then walked into the room where the council members were all gathered sitting down at a table anxiously waiting for us to begin.

“Gentlemen, thank you for agreeing to this meeting,” Cal addressed them. I just stood there with a big smile on my face, excited to begin. I was finally going to prove it to them that I wasn’t just Calvin Chadwick’s beautiful famous wife, but that I was a scientific genius as well. “Without further ado, my wife, Whitney Frost.”

“Distinguished council members,” I greeted the council with a nervous sigh as I placed the box on the table. “It is such an honor to be here today.” They all looked up at me with disgusted looks on their faces, as to tell me that I was full of it. “Since the discovery of zero matter I have been a vocal advocate for its research and development in the energy market,” I continued. “But I was wrong about zero matter, and for that, I wanted to apologize. The mistake I made was in thinking that this discovery was about energy. This is about power_. The kind of power that could bring the world to its knees. But why tell you… when I can show you.” I then removed my hair piece to reveal the crack which I was now proud of showing. The council now had extremely disgusted looks on their faces. I then took off the lid of the box and took the rat out and said with a smile, “Observe.”

I then let the zero matter pour out of my hands and it fully absorbed the rat whole. After I had accomplished that, I looked at the council with a extremely large proud smile, all while they looked back at me with expressions of shock. I stood there and patiently waited on what they had to say. Finally Thomas Gloucester the one who worked on Wall Street broke the ice, “I-I must say, uh, we all thought you were going crazy, but thank you for bringing this to our attention. I believe we are all in agreement on how to proceed.” With the sound of that, I gave them a happy grin and all of a sudden, I heard Cal snap his fingers and then he grabbed me by the hands and turned me in to look at him in the face.

“Darling, you were perfect.” He said with a tiny smile. I just kept on smiling at him and I began to feel tears of joys come down my cheek. I had finally did it, I had finally proved myself to the council. All of sudden I felt, what felt like two loops of rope being thrown and pulled on my neck. I was certainly right about that assumption because I felt myself gasping for air and I went grab onto the ropes.

“Do not let her touch you.” Cal said in terror. Shocked about what Cal and the council just did, I fell to the ground and nervously screamed, “Cal! Cal, What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry.” was what he responded with.

“Cal!” I screamed again. Elizabeth was right, Cal wasn’t trying to promote my zero matter abilities and knowledge to the council, instead he was looking to eliminate them altogether by having me killed! I can’t believe he would do this to me after all we have been through. I really thought he was coming around and was trying to do what was best for us, instead of what was best for him for a change. That could have been far from the truth. That’s why he met with the                                council the day that I went to the Cortez to see Elizabeth and that’s when they were discussing ways of how to get rid of me and my zero matter.

I let go of the rope and all of the sudden zero matter came pouring out of the palms of my hands to the ground below me. It then spread to the men who had to two ropes tied around my neck and the zero matter absorbed them from the ground up. I had no idea that I was even able to use the zero matter without direct contact. I have never experimented with it like this before by I think this happened because my emotions were at their highest. I angrily got up from off the floor and banged my hands on the table and threw the two ropes off my neck. Regaining my breath I turned my attention to council who were all scared for their lives.

“Now, hold on!” said Thomas Gloucester shaking in fear as he pointed his finger at me.

But, of course I didn’t listen to that demanded. I instead unleashed the zero matter from my hands to the ground instead and it spread up and around where Thomas Gloucester and three other men that I didn’t find useful to me were sitting and kept the remaining four alive who were. Once the zero matter came back to me, the remaining council members all looked at me with faces of fear and shock. I then felt the crack grow a little bigger I turned my attention to Calvin.

“No. Whitney, please!” Cal said pleading for his life. “Whitney, please. Darling I’m sorry.”

“I trusted you.” I said as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

“No, no. Please.” He plead with tears forming in his eyes as well.

“I made you.”

“Please.”

Then I ejected the zero matter from my hands and it absorbed Cal like quick sand. He screamed in agonizing pain throughout the whole process. The tears coming from my eyes evolved into a streams. I couldn’t believe what I had just done, I had killed my own husband. Despite the fact that he has been, so selfish and mostly cared about his own needs more than my own, he was always there for me, for the good times as well as the bad. I had just taken the life of someone I was once madly in love with, not for his money, but for his compassion, when he gave it that is. But, he had betrayed me and told me what I wanted to hear in order from him to kill me and my powers and there was no way that I would have been able to forgive him for that.

With a sad expression on my face, I continued to look at the spot where Cal once stood. I quickly pulled myself together before turning my attention to the remaining council members. I certainly couldn’t show them that I was upset about what I had just done because the last thing they needed was to see that their new leader was a weak one. So, Instead I quickly turned around and gave them a tiny grin. The council looked at me with complete anger in in their eyes at what I had just done.

“I’d like to call this meeting to order,” I instructed them as I walking toward the table. “Any objections?”

They all shook their heads no before I turned my attention to the owner of Roxxon, Hugh Jones, “Mr. Jones, I needed unrestricted access to all Roxxon facilities.

“Um...Yes, ma’ma.” He nervously replied probably because he was afraid of me now.

“I’m gonna need you to talk to Vernon Masters. Bring him up to on this administrative overhaul. Will that be a problem?”

“No, ma’am.” He said shaking his head.

“Mr. Hayes,” I said turning my attention to the member who owned half of the newspapers in the country. “I’m gonna need your publications to fabricate a story on the sudden disappearance of my husband and those other pasty buffoons.”

“Yes, Miss Frost.” Hayes answered nervously looking down at the table.

“Good. Good. I have chosen you to be apart of my council because I believe that each of you can contribute to my plans. I promise as long as you remain loyal and of use to me, I will bring unlimited power unlike anything this world has ever seen.”

I was playing with them anymore, the minute that one of them doesn’t go through with my orders, the faster I’ll have zero matter absorbed them. But, if they listen to me, this whole plan with zero matter will benefit them as much as it would me and it will make them more powerful than they are now.

“I have something to say.” Jones said raising his while Hayes nervously grabbed him on the shoulder as if to say, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.

“Yes. Mr. Jones.” I said.

“I’m very excited about this collaboration,” He said with a tiny smile. I don’t know if he meant this or he was trying to say it to appease me, so he wouldn’t get on my bad side. “And I look forward to seeing where your leadership takes us Miss Frost.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jones,” I answered him back with a smile. I put my hair piece back on to cover my crack and I quickly turned to council with a huge grin on my face and said, “Meeting adjourned.”

As we left the room I gave my first true orders as the new leader of the council. Starting with Mr. Jones while we all walked into the hall. 

“Mr. Jones when you speak to Vernon Masters. Tell him if he happens to see a woman wearing a black and red dress, to capture her. I ran into her in the powder room and she was acting really spacious. I think she is somehow working with an SSR agent to learn what I’m trying to do with zero matter and possibly even snuck a sample form me. Just make sure he finds and captures this women before the fundraiser ends and he brings her directly to me at the Chadwick ranch.”

“Yes. Miss Frost.” He answered with a huge smile.

“And Mr. Hayes make sure that for the story I am having you fabricate, make it look as if my husband and the other recently deceased members all left early to celebrate the success of the fundraiser and the rest of you all joined them later on. Then make them all conveniently die, once you tried to meet up with them.”

“Certainly, Miss Frost, I’m sure my men and I will come up with something.”

Once I had parted ways with the council I called my driver, who later came to pick me up. I told them to take me the ranch house that Cal and I had up north, so that way I can hide out from the press until further notice, that is until Hayes’ story comes out and they are going to ask me to talk then. My driver asked me about Cal’s whereabouts and I said that he was going out with the council to celebrate the fundraiser’s success and just left it at that.

When I got to the ranch, I quickly got in the shower and threw on a night gown. I quickly ran to the phone on my vanity and dialed Vernon Masters’ number.

“Hello.” He answered.

“Hello Vernon this is Whitney,” I replied. “Did Mr. Jones inform you on my take over like I had instructed him to?”

“Yes.”

“And did you do as I asked to do?”

“Yes, as matter of fact I was looking to capture that women, so I can integrate her myself. That SSR agent Jack Thompson and I were able to capture her before you asked me to. It turns out that she was the soviet spy, Dottie Underwood, we told you about earlier and we believe that she was released from the facility she was staying at in New York, by one of Jack’s subordinates, Peggy Carter, to somehow help her with something, which I’m dying to find out what.”

“That’s why I would like to speak to her. I think that she was trying to take something from me to give to Peggy Carter. Bring her to the ranch first thing tomorrow morning and we can both interrogated her.”

“Sounds like plan,” Vernon answered not sounding to enthusiastic. “Good night.”

“Goodnight and thank you,” I responded. “Just to let you know that by doing this you are helping me get one step closer in achieving my goal with the zero matter.”

I then hung up the phone and now since I was all alone, the guilt about killing Cal started to haunt me again and I fell on the bed crying. Even though I was thrilled about being the new leader of the council,  I still couldn’t get over the fact that I had murdered my own husband. This whole scenario wasn’t even technically his fault. I knew that deep down inside he actually wanted to help me, even though he was quite fearful of me and what I could do with the zero matter, but he knew that if he went against the council’s wishes he knew his chances of senator were going to be less likely and the council probably would have even had him killed for betraying them. I really felt like I had to talk to somebody about this, but who in all of L.A. could I call? It was about midnight. I really didn’t have any friends here and even if I did they would go right to the press and expose me and what I did to Cal and the council, as well as exposing my zero matter powers and plans to the world. Who can I trust to keep those secrets? There was only one person that I could talk to that I know for sure wouldn’t tell anyone the truth about any of this and that is Elizabeth.

I went to the phone again still crying. I dialed the number of the Cortez and she happened to be right at the front desk, so she answered. She must have somehow suspected that I was going to call her after I didn’t listen to her warning.

“Hey Dollface,” She said picking up the phone. “How did your meeting with the council go?” 

“Elizabeth that’s what I called to talk to you about.” I said shaking with tears still falling down my cheeks.

“Baby, are you alright? You sound upset. Did he hurt you in anyway? Like I said he might do?”

“I’m not going to talk about it over the phone. Come to the Chadwick ranch and I’ll explain everything.”

Then I gave her directions to the ranch and she responded with, “Okay, I’m on my way right now!” And with that I slowly hung up the phone.


End file.
